Mega Man Starforce Zero: The Legend Returns
by TomoyaJintanUshio
Summary: Five years passed since the destruction of Meteor G. Geo Stellar is now in high school. A new threat arises and not only does Geo has to deal with it, he also has to deal with what may be the greatest challenge of his life: High School.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning,School,and Geo

**Author Notes: This is the reworked version of Mega Man Starforce Zero. I've also noticed that the way I spelled Mega Man in the first story was wrong. It was supposed to be two words. There is a lot of toning down on what I see as ridiculous. I mean it scares me how the mindset of a freshman changes so much when he becomes a sophomore. This rework is much more canonically accurate and content has been modified, added, and/or removed to keep consistency yet still retain originality. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The year was 221X. Five years have passed since the destruction of Meteor G and the Black Hole server by Mega Man.

The world was at peace and EM wave technology developed in leaps and bounds over the last five years especially with the return of Kelvin Stellar.

Noise was still an annoyance faced with today's society as the new EM technologies all generate noise as a side effect.

Geo Stellar is now a freshman at Echo Ridge High School. A school recently built using the latest in wave technology.

April 11 221X Stellar Residence 7:15 A.M

Geo wakes up slowly as he rises from his bed and stands up. He walks down the steps of the bed and stops when he sees his computer. "Morning kid." said Omega-xis who is inside the computer.

"Look sharp! Your first day of high school whatachamacallit is today." he continued.

Geo yawns and then responds, "I haven't forgotten. It's just that I was just hoping my summer break would last longer."

Geo leaves his room and enters the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and fixed his hair into his usual style; nice and pointy spikes along the back of his head.

Afterwards, he returns to his room to see Omega-xis packing his bag with stationary. "I really don't need you to pack my things for me." Geo said.

"Nah, you can never be too prepared. I heard that it's a tradition to jump the freshman on their first days of high school." remarked Omega-xis.

"You better not put anything weird in there." Geo stared with a blank expression as he takes his things and walks into the living room where him mom had already made breakfast. "Good morning Geo." his mother greeted cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood today mom." Geo said as he sits down and eats his waffles. "Well check this out." she pointed the remote control at the TV and switched it on.

It was a news program regarding the release of a new personal communications terminal.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the anticipated release date of the new product everyone was waiting for! _

_Introducing, the **Bio Terminal**. A revolutionary new mobile terminal that outclass all the others to date. It's the latest and greatest in EM wave technology._

_It has all the basic communication devices such as E-mail, phone, video calls, and instant messaging. _

_Key functions include:_

_**Improved Anti Virus**- Uses the new M.E.G.A (Mass Enemy Genomic Annihilation) system to make virus busting easier and more efficient than before._

_**Projected screen display**- Like the terminals before it, it has a floating touch screen that is made of real waves. _

_**Global positioning system**_

_**Battle Card library**_

_**Wizard manager**_

_**Battle card manager**_

_**Brotherband**_

_**Internet**_

_**Biological verification-** Identifies user and user alone. Only one user may register with a bio terminal making it impossible for others to use it._

_More functions can be installed as applications via DLC (Downloadable Content) for a small fee. Note that brother bands are carried over and not reset when you switch over to a Bio Terminal._

"Must be expensive and must be sold out by now." said Geo.

Hope shows Geo a small box on the table. "It's for you." she said smiling.

Geo opened the box to see a brand new Bio Terminal inside. He stared at it for a full five minutes before his mom brought him back to his senses.

"Your father was the one who designed it so the company that made it gave it to us as a gift." said Hope.

Geo could not suppress his joy at his new Bio Terminal. He transferred all the data in his Hunter VG including Omega-xis into the new device. "How is it?" asked Geo.

"I know that I don't like cramped spaces like your old Star Carrier, but this is time there is just too much space!" exclaimed Omega-xis. "The capacity on this thing is ridiculous. It's about 900 TB in size. HOLY!"

"Thanks mom." Geo took his things and left the house. His new school wasn't as close as his elementary school. How he missed that school. The bus didn't arrive for 10 minutes and Geo was sitting at the bus stop checking out the features on his Bio Terminal.

Another 10 minutes pass by. "This is odd. The bus should be here by now." wondered Geo. There was no sign of the wave bus anywhere, but according to the schedule it should be here.

"You're going to be late kid." said Omega-xis.

"It's been awhile since we EM wave changed." replied Geo.

"Alright let's do this. EM wave change, Geo Stellar, on air!" Geo shouted and slashed his card across the Bio Terminal's scanner.

_Transcode No. 003Megaman verified. EM wave change authorized._

"Man, I hate having to go through with that." stated Omega-xis.

Geo and Omega-xis merge to become Mega Man. He jumped on the wave road and dashed along it to the school.

Traveling at the speed of light, it only took them seconds to loop around the world several times before stopping at the school. They unmerged near the front gates where very few students remained.

"Better hurry kid." said Omega-xis playfully.

After taking a quick moment to absorb the new scenery, Geo walked through the front gates and into the school he will be spending the next 3 years of his life at.

Classes were posted on the bulletin board. After quickly skimming over the list searching for his name Geo saw that he was in class 1D.

To his surprise he also saw Bud and Zack's names in the same class. "Hey what do you know? You're in the same class with your old friends." Omega-xis pointed out.

Geo responded, "That's nice to know." he feels less nervous now.

Luna was studying abroad and other than Omega-xis, Geo didn't really know anyone in this school.

1D was a room on the first floor so Geo didn't have to search hard to find it. Although he was one of the last people to enter class, he wasn't considered late. "Welcome to homeroom and the start of your high school life." the teacher greeted the class.

"First we will begin with self introductions. I am Ms. Artina." the teacher called on students by row to introduce themselves. Geo sat all the way in the back row, last seat.

The students introduced themselves one by one most of them were plain introductions where they only said their name and sat back down. It's supposed to let you know more about your classmates but it was clearly boring as hell.

"Next." Ms. Artina called. A red haired boy with crimson eyes stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Hino Yamamoto nice to meet you. My hobbies are virus busting and watching anime." he quickly bows and returns to his seat.

"Finally someone was confident enough to do the traditional greeting." Ms. Artina sighed.

The next student that sat behind Hino was a girl with cool blue hair. _That hair color can't be natural_ Geo thought.

She stood up and introduced herself, "My name is Yumi Kaede." she spoke so softly that Geo could barely hear her. Bud and Zack introduced themselves afterwards.

More students introduced themselves along the next column until it reached the back row, sitting next to Geo. There was a student sleeping on the desk. The teacher called on the student to wake up.

The student suddenly sat up with lightning speed. "I'm awake." he said loudly. Giggles were heard throughout the class. He quickly said his name was Tomoya and when the teacher diverted her attention he quickly went back to sleep.

There was only one last column to call on. A girl with shoulder length hair stood up to the front and introduced herself. "I'm Hideyoshi Akito." the girl said.

_Wait, what? Isn't that a guy's name?_ Geo thought. Apparently the class thought the same thing as it was being whispered around.

When it was Geo's turn to introduce himself, he stood up and began his introduction. "My name is Geo Stellar. I am…." before he could finish his sentence, the class shouted, "The Blue Bomber; Mega Man!"

Geo blushed slightly feeling embarrassed. He thought to himself that maybe having the world know your name may be a bad thing.

"Now now class. Let's be polite and let Geo properly finish his introduction." said Ms. Artina kindly.

"Back to what I said, I am Mega Man of course. I am also studying to become an astronaut. I also like baseball, space, eating and sleeping." finished Geo.

He returned to his seat and quietly sat down for the remainder of class. Ms. Artina talked to the class about the school rules and how the classes work.

Geo sat through the morning classes and met his new teachers. At lunch, the cafeteria was crowded so Geo opt to buy his own lunch at a nearby convenience store. When he got back, he heard a nice song playing nearby.

The song had a familiar melody and out of curiosity, Geo headed for the source. The song came from behind the main building and in the courtyard, Geo saw a familiar face.

"Sonia?" he called out. The girl sitting on the bench looks up and her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Geo! It's been awhile." the girl got up and lunged towards him giving Geo a great big hug.

"Hi Sonia. I never knew you applied for this school." said Geo. "I would think you would go to some fancy school for celebrities."

Sonia pouted, "Geo, you dummy. I'm just a normal girl." she teased.

"Why hello there Geo. Is Omega-xis doing well?" a voice came from Sonia's Bio Terminal. It was Lyra.

"I'm fine Lyra." responded Omega-xis. "Really?" she replied. "You guys look a lot different than before. Somehow a bit more….grown up should I say."

Geo hasn't noticed it himself, but he did grow a full feet since 5th grade and is a very fine and respectable man. He's as tall as his dad now with some muscles developing on the sides.

And then Geo noticed it too. Sonia changed as well. She wasn't as tall as him, but she was close and she grew in other areas as well.

"Kid, a proper way to speak to a lady is with eye contact." Omega-xis voice brings Geo back to reality.

"Uwaah!. It's not what you think." Geo shouts.

"It just means that you've grown into a beautiful young woman." said Lyra playfully. "I'm not that pretty." Sonia said modestly.

The scene went on for a few minutes then Geo sat down and quickly ate his lunch. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Cya around." Geo quickly stands up and leaves.

Omega-xis whistled, "Damn, you're one lucky bastard." Geo responded with an annoyed look, "Shut it Mega (What most humans call him)."

The school day went on. Afterschool, Geo took the wave bus home and was bored.

"Hey Mega, is there anything to do?" Geo asked.

"Don't you usually do your homework as soon as you get them?" Omega-xis replied. The first day of school doesn't have homework.

Geo decided the walk around town until he saw a program on an outdoor display that interested him.

_New discovery made inside ancient ruins near Netopia. _

_Next report: Noise levels on a steady increase over the last 5 years. _

"Is this really that interesting?" Omega-xis yawned looking even more bored than Geo. Somehow the two just couldn't find something to do that afternoon.

Chapter 1: End

* * *

**AN: Well hope you guys like it. It may seem like I'm just shipping and expositioning now, but there will be action. **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy and the Biometal

Author's Notes: I will post my thoughts regarding the story in the author's notes, but I also have update notes commenting about future chapters. May give slight hints at spoilers view these notes on my profile at your own risk.

Chapter 2: A New Enemy and the Biometal

The next day Geo was in class. Ms. Artina instructed the class to turn on the computers in their desks and go to the World History section.

"Freshman this year will be learning about the history of the world and it's impacts on today's society." explained Ms. Artina. "The world wasn't as peaceful today as it was in the past."

Geo skims through the material to see images of the earth long ago. The earth was barren and void of life.

"Centuries ago there were a series of great wars. The conflicts altered the very landscape of the planet as proven with archeological evidence." Ms. Artina explained. "No one knows the reasons for the wars. Today nations around the world have signed a treaty to ensure that the tragedies of the past never repeat.

"Wow can't believe Cepheus wanted us to invade this." Omega-xis remarked cynically.

"It's scary to think what people are capable of." replied Geo. The second day of school was uneventful.

* * *

Geo was walking to WAZA. "Going to visit your old man?" Omega-xis asked. "Yeah I got to thank him for the new Bio Terminal." responded Geo.

They arrived at WAZA where two security wizards greeted them. At the lobby they found Kelvin Stellar talking with A. C. Eos otherwise known as Ace.

"Hi dad, Ace." Geo greeted.

"Sup Kelvin, how's that body holding out?" Omega-xis asked.

"It's fine." Kelvin replied. "We were just about to start an experiment. Why don't you two watch?"

Geo and Omega-xis were led to a test chamber where a small, floating red and black stone hung in the middle. "What's that?" Geo asked.

"Well it's the artifact from the ruins on the news. It's quite the discovery. It's a wonder how we found such an interesting relic in good condition." Kelvin answered.

"What's so interesting about a floating rock? Sure it floats but." Omega-xis mumbled. "I would think they would put it in a glass case in a museum than send it over here."

"Yes well what's interesting is the unique energy signature it emits." Kelvin explained.

Geo asked, "What kind dad?"

Kelvin gives a hopeful smile, "We don't know and that's what we're here to find out. I have Ace here observing just in case of safety issues."

"It is a little overkill to have me here though." said Ace.

Suddenly a white wizard with gray trim emerged. "Proceeding with observation." Acid spoke in a dull tone.

A scientist entered the test chamber and gave the thumbs up to everyone signaling he was ready. The atmosphere in the room instantly became tenser as everyone was monitoring their assigned stations with a few observers watching the scientist.

The scientist wore protective gloves and reached out to the stone. His hand grabbed the stone and nothing happened.

"Hmm no reaction." Kelvin mumbled. "Hey Aaron! What does the scanners show?" he shouted across the lab.

Aaron Boreal displayed the results. "The energy recedes when James touched the object, yet it continues to emit when he backs off." Mr. Boreal explained.

Geo stared in astonishment as what the stone was. "We haven't been able to analyze its interior structure or find out how it's emitting this energy." said Kelvin.

Geo continued to watch the WAZA staff check their data. He even read through the reports himself. No clues were found.

* * *

Astrowave: WAZA airspace

A sinister shadow floats above WAZA as it watches over it. "So this is Earth…. what a pitiful planet. I can't believe that it is hidden here."

The figure raised his hand and a large vortex of EM waves formed. The vortex gathered waves and began spewing out viruses.

"Go my minions ravage this world for what its worth." the foreboding voice said menacingly.

* * *

WAZA HQ

Geo and the others were in the test chamber observing the stone. "Better leave it alone for now." said Ace. "Agreed." replied Kelvin.

Suddenly the alarm began to ring loudly.

"_Alert! Alert! Viruses detected attacking WAZA. All personel are to evacuate the premises until the Satella Police arrive."_ the PA announced.

"We're already here! Let's get to work Geo." Ace ordered the security wizards to form a defensive perimeter around the stone.

"Transode! Mega Man!" Geo shouts then EM wave changes. "Transcode! Acid Ace!" Ace did the same.

Outside of the building, an army of viruses surrounded the area. "There's so many of them." Acid Ace said in astonishment.

"There hasn't been a lot of viruses ever since Meteor G. Why now?" Geo wondered.

They stopped talking and faced the viruses. Mega Man fired his buster into the crowd deleting several of them.

_Locking on._ After acquiring targets, Acid Ace swings his sword cutting them down in succession.

Several more viruses closed in on Mega Man. "Stay sharp kid!" Omega-xis shouted as he materialized. Omega-xis used a massive swipe to clear them out.

"Thanks partner." said Geo. "Damn, if I knew you were this rusty I would've kept you in shape."

"This will be a good workout then." replied Geo.

Mega Man continued to fire away and Acid Ace is gradually thinning out their ranks. More viruses arrive as soon as the others are deleted in an endless wave.

"There's no end to this." Acid Ace was running out of battle cards to use.

"Battle Card! Vulcan!" Mega Man's arm became a gattling gun and he cleared out more viruses.

The noise levels around WAZA were increasing due to the viruses. "Hey partner. Check out the noise levels around you. It's over 200%" remarked Omega-xis.

Geo knew what to do as he accessed what was left of the Meteor Server. _Meteor Server Access LV 1 granted. _

"Finalize! Black Ace!" Noise engulfs him as his armor was replaced with the more streamlined Black Ace armor.

In this form Mega Man has wings that use noise to fly and a blade on his forearms.

He fired his buster, now at double the speed and power. Easily decimating the viruses he goes for the finish.

"Hahh!" Mega Man gathers noise in his hand and compresses it. He releases it to form a black hole drawing in all enemies.

"Black End Galaxy!" he shouted as he slashed through the black hole with his sword. The black hole imploded on itself causing a massive explosion deleting the viruses.

"Good work." Acid Ace was assessing damages caused by the viruses.

* * *

Astrowave: WAZA

"Hmm? There appears to be resistance. But they are only delaying the inevitable." said the mysterious being. He gathers energy and launches the vortex down to the surface.

An ominous wave gathers above WAZA. The waves gather into a shape and were sent down below.

* * *

Outside WAZA HQ

The B.A. wave reader detects a new foe. A violet beam of light splits the sky as the unknown makes its descent.

"It's coming!" Acid Ace resumes combat status.

The light subsides revealing an EM being they have never seen before. "I am Inferno Dragoon. I'm here to burn this place to the ground!" he introduced himself rather boldly.

_Note: Inferno Dragoon looks exactly like Magma Dragoon from MMX4 except with few upgrades._

"Like we'll let you do that." Mega Man fires his buster rapidly. The shots explode as they hit Inferno Dragoon's body.

The smoke clears revealing very little damage was done to him. "Impossible! Black Ace is the strongest of all noise forms." Acid Ace exclaimed in shock. Acid ace immediately locks on and dashes forth for a powerful slash.

All to their surprise, the blade was parried between Dragoon's hands. The blade snapped and flames covered Dragoon's hands.

"Roar!" Dragoon quickly countered with a devastating flame uppercut knocking Acid Ace off the wave road and his wave change canceled.

"Ace!" Mega Man shouted. Anger surged through him as his rushed towards Inferno Dragoon with lightning speed. His noise blade was active and Mega Man assaulted him with an endless stream of slashes.

Dragoon raised his defenses as the blade struck him several times. "This is nothing!" Dragoon opened his jaw wide and released a concentrated stream of fire.

"Argggh!" Mega Man was sent flying towards one of the towers around WAZA. Mega Man crashes into the tower, causing it to collapse on the test chamber. Mega Man tumbles sloppily down the pillar and stops on the floor in front of the artifact.

_Time limit reached. Black Ace disabled._

Mega Man reverts to his normal form. "It's hopeless, he's just too strong." Geo said wearily.

"Kid, you can't give up!" said Omega-xis.

"Weak!" Dragoon began throwing fireballs around the lab. The researchers and staff all ran for cover. Their panicked screams filled the air. Geo could see people trapped under the rubble.

"Damn it, at this rate the whole lab will burn down." Geo tries to get up, but can't find the strength. "I'm sorry."

_Do you seek strength?_

"Who is that?" Geo wondered. To their surprise, they saw the stone from the lab floating in front of them. _"I'll grant you my power. So long as you agree to the conditions."_ the stone said.

"What…. I must be hallucinating." sighed Geo.

_I've been awakened. It seems you are a suitable bio match for me._

"Hey Mega what is it talking about?" asked Geo.

Omega-xis gave a confused look, "Kid you hit your head on anything along the fall? I don't hear anything. This rock seems to like you though."

_Get up and fight! Do you want everyone here to die?_

The voice was much more intense this time.

Geo shouts in frustration, "No! Goddamn it!"

"_So be it." the stone said. "Just grab me and shout **Megamerge**."_

Geo grabs the stone and instantly innumerable amounts of data flows into him. _"Do not reject the power. I am currently assimilating myself into your DNA code." it said._

The stone continued to release data and soon it monotonously began its activation sequence.

"_Analyzing DNA wave sequence for Biomatch. Biomatch successful. M.E.G.A systems active and operational."_

_it began saying more stuff:_

"_Biolink Established! M.E.G.A System Online."_

A new power that will change the world reawakens.

"Ahhh!" Geo was engulfed in a blinding light. Red plated armor formed along his fore arms, a red finned helm adorned his head, and he had flowing long blonde hair.

Omega-xis's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What is that?" Dragoon stares at astonishment. The new Mega Man emerges from the ruins of the laboratory.

"Time to put you down." Mega Man fires his buster. This time the buster shots became more effective causing Dragoon to wail in pain, "Guuuuaghhh!"

Dragoon quickly recovers and sprints towards Mega Man. "Let's see how good you are up close!"

His proficiency at martial arts and close quarter combat startled Mega Man. Geo never faced anyone this good with close combat and was too inexperienced to counter it.

"I'll step in here." said the voice. Mega Man's right arm lit up and data was being transmitted throughout his body. Somehow he feels that he was always a master swordsman.

"Looks like I'll have to make a few adjustments." it said.

"Here we go! Z Saber!" Mega Man materialized a green saber and swung quickly, gashing Dragoon's chest.

He immediate sprung back and opened his jaws ready to fire another fire blast.

"Now! This is when he is most vulnerable. Aim for the inside of his mouth!" that voice shouted.

With great speed he dashed up to Inferno Dragoon with the saber primed.

Before they could make it all the way there, he prematurely fired the stream. "Dash under it!" the voice guides Mega Man's right hand as they glide under the searing flames. At the exact moment Dragoon stops firing; he was fed a freshly tempered Z Saber.

He couldn't even make his death scream as his mouth was stuck. "This is the final strike!" Mega Man withdrew the blade and cleaves Inferno Dragoon from the side.

Inferno Dragoon was cut in two and disintegrated into corrupted data. "Better take a sample." said Geo as he collects a small portion of the data.

* * *

After the battle

"Geo! Great work. I've never been so proud of you son." Kelvin gives Geo and Omega-xis a crushing bear hug. "C-can't breathe." sound barely escapes Geo's mouth.

The rest of the WAZA staff began to take data of all that transpired. "Interesting." said Kelvin with a smile as he helped the workers clear rubble.

The transformation was undone and Geo returned to his normal human form. The stone floated besides him.

"Just what is this thing?" Omega-xis asks.

_I am Biometal Model Z. _

"Nice to meet you Model Z." Geo returned the greeting. Everyone around looked dumbfounded.

"Son, who are you talking to?" Kelvin asked. Omega-xis said the same.

_It seems only you; my biomatch can hear me for now. I'll have to adjust my systems to this new environment. A lot can change when you've been asleep for all those years._

Model Z floats into Geo's pocket and settled there.

"Model Z, did you come up with the name yourself?" said Kelvin.

"Not very creative." Omega-xis sneered.

Geo and Omega-xis were about to head home, but his dad stopped them before they could.

"Hey before you leave, take this app with you." Kelvin pressed a few buttons on his floating display screen.

Geo checks out the app, "What is it dad?"

Kelvin grins as if proud of himself, "It's the new _Brotherband System_. It incorporates link power and adapts it into many functions. When I was still in space, I managed to make a few friends who helped improve the system. Link power isn't just a number that proves how close you are to a Brother. It can be used for various things that can help you."

"There's a lot of info." Omega-xis remarked.

Geo agrees, "Yeah this will take a while to read."

Geo went home completely exhausted. As soon as he arrived home, he went straight to his room and fell asleep. "I'll read those files later." he thought.

Chapter 2: End

Author Notes: Hoped you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sting

**AN: Ugh, school is effing me so hard. If only school is as quick and easy like in stories. I only work on this about 30 minutes to an hour a day which is approximately 4 paragraphs. Expect update times to be about 1-3 weeks depending on how much homework I get. Also meal time and game time are sacred and I shall be cast into the deepest circle of hell for working during those times.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sting

A week passed after the incident at WAZA. It is early in the morning as Geo wakes up and prepares for school.

"You look tired Geo." Omega-xis materialize in Geo's room. "Well, I got a lot of homework over the week." Geo dully responds.

"Where's Model Z?" asked Geo.

"Oh I played around with that magic rock while you were asleep." replied Omega-xis.

"You didn't do anything weird did you?" Geo said as he checks his homework files one more time.

They leave the house.

At the bus stop, Geo got an alert: _You have 4 New Messages_.

"Well, I got time to kill." Geo starts reading the first message.

_From Bud Bison: Dude! I heard about what happened on the news. You alright? I wish I was there to help._

"Well I don't think we would need his help anyways." said Omega-xis.

"It's the thought that counts." Geo continues reading.

_From Zack Temple: Geo, I heard about what happened. Are you injured? Sorry that we haven't been able to contact each other much, but I was busy. Btw can you get me Sonia's autograph again?_

Omega-xis grumbles, "Tell him to get it himself."

_From Luna Platz: Geo, I am currently studying abroad in Electopia. It's a nice place, I wish you were here with me. I heard about what happened at WAZA. Please stay safe._

"My, news sure goes around fast." Geo commented.

Omega-xis nods in agreement, "You've got to fear the internet."

_From Sonia Strumm: Geo! Why didn't you invite me over? I wanted a part of the action. It's so boring without you to spice things up. Next time call me if anything happens. Take care. _

"They get so worked up over something so trivial." Geo exits to his homepage.

"That just means they care for you." said Model Z.

Geo take the biometal out of his pocket, "Oh hey."

Omega-xis gave an awkward stare, "I'm pretty sure that only you can hear what that rock is saying." He points to Model Z, "He is my partner. I was here first so don't get any ideas."

Afterwards Omega-xis returned inside the bio terminal without saying much afterwards.

"Is he always like this?" asked Model Z.

Geo sighed, "Only on Wednesdays and Fridays."

At the front lobby, there is a bulletin board with all the latest news around and outside the school.

Geo sees a red haired student watching the board. Geo reads the bulletin board to see the headline: _Mysterious Red Warrior Saves WAZA._

"He's so awesome!" shouted the student. The student turns towards Geo, "You wouldn't happen to know him do you? I mean you're Mega Man, you must know other people that can wave change. Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Hino Yamamoto. I'm your classmate remember?"

Hino does all this while pressing towards Geo. His pushy attitude was just one of the things that made people drop the subject when things get hot around him.

Thoughts raced in Geo's mind, "He really doesn't know? Ok, be cool. Let's not draw any more attention."

"Sorry, I do not know who he is." Geo's reply seemed off, but Hino nodded with a satisfied look. "Ok, I believe you. I doubt you're a good liar anyways." Hino waves off and goes to bother other people.

"I wonder how the hell you got him to buy that." Omega-xis said astonishingly.

"You shouldn't tell lies to others Geo. He honestly believed you and if he finds out the truth then your credibility and his belief towards you will drop." Model Z lectured Geo about the importance of telling the truth.

Class begins with Ms. Artina telling the class to submit their assignments.

During class, when the lecture was starting, Geo began to look through the instructions regarding the new Brotherband System.

"There's so much to read." Geo thought. The amount of text was enough to write two textbooks with so the bare minimum was cut and summarized.

"Psst." Hino tries to discreetly get Geo's attention. Geo notices it and asks, "What's up?"

Hino gestures towards the front of the room. Ms. Artina was slightly bent over writing notes of the board. "Check out dat fine ***." Hino said with a perverted look.

Geo's male instincts made his eyes focus on the posterior region. "Isn't she older than us?" Geo whispered.

"She's 25, single, and pure as can be." Hino replied as he continues staring, not at the board though. "How do you know all this?" Geo tries not to give in to his instincts.

"Ways and means my friend." Hino suddenly started taking pictures. Now this has gone too far as Geo ignores the lech and goes back to reading the explanation of the new Brotherband.

_The New Brotherband_

_The Brotherband is the proof of your bonds with others. The strength of that bond is represented through link power. Higher link power means that you are closer to that person. _

_Before this update, link power was only used as a measuring device. Now link power can be used for wave battling such as increasing battle card power and an improved brother card system._

_Brother cards normally generate random cards from your Brother, but now you can select any card from your Brother's battle card folder and use it. However the strength of the card is based on your link power with that person so even if you select a powerful card, it will be weaker than normal if your link power is low. _

_There are things that no one can do alone remember that._

_-Kelvin Stellar_

The lunch bell rings.

Geo got his lunch today and goes to the courtyard behind the school to see Sonia practice. "Hey." Geo greeted and sat down on the bench.

Sonia pouts, "I wish I was there when it happened. So boring these days without a foe to face."

"Well nothing important happened really. That red warrior appeared out of nowhere and saved us." Geo tried to conceal Model Z's presence as long as possible.

"That's a cool story. Now why don't you show us that thing you've been hiding in your pocket?" said Lyra.

"What? We don't have any magic rock that can induce wave change!" Omega-xis was riled up today. "There is nothing going on and nothing special happened at WAZA." he covered his mouth as soon as those words escaped his lips.

A playful smile flashed upon Sonia's face as she grabs Geo's arm and goes for his pocket.

"Hmm? There's nothing here." Sonia look puzzled and Geo yanked his arm free. Geo and Omega-xis looked just as puzzled as she was. _Where could Model Z be?_

Above the school

A sinister presence watches over our heroes. "What a nuisance. Here I thought I could wrap this up in a week."

"My plans have been set in motion; there is nothing you can do. Scorpio, come forth!" the figure called.

"Yes my lord. The plan is progressing smoothly." a scorpion EM body appears.

"Excellent, all is going according to plan. These things called battle cards… are the only way the pitiful people of this planet can battle. Infecting them will devastate them. Muahahhahhahhah!" the leader laughs maniacally.

"Also, eliminate the boy over there." It points at Geo. "Make it fast. We have to finish this before my brother catches on."

"Yes my lord." Scorpio leaves. Scorpio devises his plan of attack.

Scorpio thought, "I should find a host." he notices a person walking near the school. "This will have to do." he mumbled. Scorpio lunged towards the unsuspecting person and initiated an EM wave change.

"Ahhhh!" the person screamed.

* * *

Sonia crossed her arms, "Geez Lyra, you shouldn't lie to me like that."

Lyra said casually, "Really? I could have sworn I felt another presence."

"Your senses were correct." Omega-xis growled. There was a low rumbling sound nearby. The rumbling drew closer and closer.

"Geo, look out!" Omega-xis grabs Geo by the collar and pulls him back. Geo choked from the sudden pull, but he saw a large glowing purple spike emerge from the ground where he was standing.

A voice mumbled maliciously, "Oh? I missed?"

Something rose from the ground, breaking the concrete pavement of the courtyard. It was humanoid in shape, but had large scissor claws attached to its forearms, a dark armored helm which showed only two eerie yellow eyes with 4 other eyes on the helmet itself.

The most distinguishing feature was its long menacing tail. It was segmented but at the end there was the large bladed spike which almost impaled Geo.

"What the.. who are you?" Geo shouted.

The figure muttered, "There is no need for a dead man to know." It thrusts its tail at Geo.

"Geo! Wave change now!" Omega-xis shouts.

_**Transcode! Mega Man!**_

"Sonia, we can't let the boys have all the fun can we?" Lyra seems excited.

_**Transcode! Harp Note!**_

In a flash they wave change. The energy from the wave change deflected the tail and it retracted back to the enemy.

"Who is this guy Mega?" Geo asks Omega-xis.

Omega-xis responds, "Never thought I'd see his ugly mug. The guy's Scorpio. He's an assassin hired by nobles of Planet FM. Be careful this guy means business."

"Why would an assassin go after me?" Geo said in a worried voice.

"Think about that after we get out of this alive." replied Omega-xis.

"Mega buster!" Mega Man fires his buster in rapid succession. The beams bounce harmlessly off Scorpio's exoskeleton.

"Hey, you might want to end this quick. Scorpio's wave change is kind of special. His wave changes with whatever he can find." Omega-xis explained.

Lyra continued, "Of course it is very difficult to wave change with beings that possess a far different frequency that your own, but Scorpio can adapt his frequency. However this has a very bad effect for the host as Scorpio drains their energy for the wave change."

"That's horrible!" Sonia as Harp Note shouted.

Scorpio runs towards Mega Man and swipes with his claw. The pincers grazed Mega Man as he leans back to narrowly avoid it. It caught a nearby tree and snapped it from the trunk. The tree cracked and fell to the ground with splinters flying in several directions.

"Let's take it to the skies." Mega Man leaped on to the wave roads above and kept ascending along roads above him.

"Fool." Scorpio follows.

Harp Note said in an annoyed tone, "Ugh, he always leaves us behind." she chases after them.

"This should be far enough from the school." said Mega Man.

Mega Man felt an intense wave of malice. Instinctively he quickly tumbled forward and avoided another impaling spike from below. The attack left a hole in the wave road. Scorpio has hanging under the wave road using the legs on his hips 4 in total.

"Well he is a scorpion after all." Omega-xis commented.

"What kind of scorpion can hang upside down? That's a spider." Geo retorted.

Scorpio flipped over to the same level as Mega Man. He dashed to Mega Man with claws open. Mega Man quickly loaded battle cards.

"Sword, wide sword!" Mega Man's arms transform into bluish green blades. He parried the attack and the two were locked in a contest of strength. Scorpio was larger than Mega Man and he pressed his weight forwards, pushing Geo back.

Geo was struggling, "He's…. strong."

"Come on kid! Keep it together!" Omega-xis tries to encourage Geo.

There was a sudden glint in Scorpio's eerie yellow eyes, "Weak." he muttered as the claws snapped together and shattered the swords. The tail loomed over Mega Man as it goes for the fatal strike.

"Shock Note!" musical notes struck Scorpio from the sides exploding, giving Mega Man time to back step away.

Mega Man sighed in relief, "Thanks Harp Note."

"This is what happens when you leave me behind." Harp Note smiled.

"We were doing just fine." Omega-xis grumbled.

"Oh? It looked like you were in a bind a few moments ago?" mocked Lyra. "Maybe I should've just let you get hit by Scorpio's tail. You know what happens to those hit right?"

Omega-xis remarked, "I've been in the FM army long enough to see this guy in action. Geo avoid that tail at all costs. That thing has powerful venom in it."

"This guy isn't a big deal when there are two of us." Harp Note said confidently.

Mega Man followed up, "We can take him together!"

Scorpio rushes in for another attack. Mega Man uses a long sword card to stop one of the pincers. Just as the second arm closes in on his neck, Harp Note ties it shut with guitar string.

Mega Man changes his free hand with a Mad Vulcan battle card. He presses the multi-barreled firearm to Scorpio's chest and fired with no hesitation. A heavy smoke rises from the blasts.

Harp Note can still feel the strings attached to Scorpio's arm and as the smoke cleared she saw the results of the attack.

"Is that all?" Scorpio gives a piercing glare followed with the tail. Mega Man barely managed to block in time, but was knocked back.

Mega Man was barely injured but he couldn't get up. "What's wrong with my body?" he groaned.

"It's the poison. I guess we didn't get out of that unscathed." said Omega-xis. "We're sitting ducks here until we can recover."

"I'll hold him off. Find a way to recover." Harp Note stands between Scorpio and Mega Man. She fires strings from her guitar which wrap around Scorpio. Harp Note jumps off from the wave road to another one away from Mega Man dragging Scorpio along for the ride.

"Hey Mega, how long before we can recover?" Geo says weakly.

Omega-xis gave a grave response, "It'll take a while to get rid of this because I haven't got any antidotes on hand and I'm not really the healing type. So you know of any battle cards that can heal us?"

"Well I've got recovery cards, but they only restore our health." said Geo.

"Better use them every now and then to keep our health up. This will buy us some time for me to get rid of the venom." Omega-xis said. Geo could feel Omega-xis work hard on removing the abnormal effects. It was quite painful as all he could do was kneel and wait.

Harp Note was busy fending off Scorpio by herself. Every time Scorpio engages at close range she would fight back with her guitar despite it not being suited for melee. Harp Note creates amplifiers around Scorpio which fired shock notes in rhythm. The bolts of energized sound strike their target without rest.

All to no avail, Scorpio dashes from the opening between the interval and landed a solid claw swipe against Harp Note.

"Ah!" Harp Note flinched from the strike.

"Sonia, we're not going to last long at this rate." said Lyra.

Sonia was breathing heavily, "I know but I can't leave Geo there. We have to buy time."

"Your breathing is getting heavy. He must have some poison on those things." said Lyra. "Let's keep our distance, but also keep him engaged."

Harp Note resumes firing shock notes and restraining Scorpio with machine gun strings.

* * *

"_So the physical world and cyberspace are cohesively united. I've got all the data I need. Now to adjust the systems and update everything." _

Percent complete: 80…..90…98…99..100%

"_Guess I'll head back. Wait, I sense several energy sources above."_

* * *

The sounds of clashing ring below as Mega Man is still helplessly waiting for recovery. "Damn it! I can't believe we're stuck here while Sonia fights." he screamed.

There was a beeping coming from the terminal on his left arm. A display screen sudden popped up. It showed the map of the nearby wave roads and Mega Man's current position.

"What could this be?" Geo asks.

"I don't know but the map tells us to go down." replied Omega-xis. "Well it's not like we have any other choice but to stay here or listen to the map."

"It's better than staying here being useless." said Geo.

"Oh good I've already removed enough poison for us to lean over and fall off the road." said Omega-xis.

With nothing to lose Mega Man's left arm pulled itself over the edge dragging him with it.

Chapter 3: End

* * *

AN: **Fun facts because I'm bored and I like clarifying.**

**Scorpio(wave changed)**

**Race: FM**

**Title: Deathstalker**

**Height: 6ft 4in or 193cm**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Weapon: Dual Pincer Claws/Bladed Tail**

**Background: Revealed later**

**Description: Tall, dark and powerful he intimidates foes easily with his tail. Tough exoskeleton armor prevents injuries from anything that doesn't pierce armor. Not understood why Scorpio like purple for his armor though.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pierce the Heavens and Club T

**Author's Notes: Trying out rhetorical devices. If you know what they are and notice them tell me what you think. AP Language is unforgiving so I need hard criticism.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pierce the Heavens and Club Time

"Ah!" Harp Note squealed as Scorpio's claw smacks her. She looks over to the side and notices Mega Man falling in the distance.

Scorpio didn't miss this opportunity as well. He ignored Harp Note and leaped from wave road to wave road towards Mega Man.

"How can those two idiots fall off the road? How long have they been doing this?" Lyra complained.

Sonia barely manages to get up, "Now's not the time. We have to stop him." suddenly she was frozen in place. It seems like she was poisoned as well.

* * *

Geo was screaming as he free falls down from the sky.

"Sheesh kid, you were the one who said we should jump instead of being useless." said Omega-xis. "Now you better hope something comes out of this before we hit the floor and become pancakes."

"Over there!" Geo looks towards a small object in the distance. "Mega grab that!"

Omega-xis quickly guides the left arm he inhabits towards the object. Mega Man swipes it and clutches it tightly.

Geo's eyes shined, "Model Z!"

"Where have you been? You little floating hunk of junk?" Omega-xis growled.

Model Z said calmly, "Is that any way to treat your savior?"

"Savior my ass! We're about to eat asphalt!" Omega-xis shouts angrily.

"Just shout Megamerge! It will be fine. Your ailments shall be cured and you shall gain my powers." said Model Z.

"Well it's all or nothing! Megamerge!" Geo shouts. Model Z's eyes shone for a moment and engulfing light surrounds Mega Man.

Waves and waves of data poured out of the biometal and altering Mega Man's armor. Omega-xis's armor plates became dyed in a deep crimson as he looks around astounded.

"What is this? I feel power flowing everywhere." Omega-xis remarked.

Model Z disappeared and the red finned helmet replaced Mega Man's previous helm. Long golden blonde hair flowed out appearing as angel wing in the light and then dropped down.

"I can move again." said Mega Man.

"Stay sharp. We've got an enemy approaching." Model Z warned.

Scorpio whips his tail at Mega Man. The bladed tip glows an ominous violet and swept Mega Man from the side.

Mega Man quickly held up his wrist to parry the attack, the guard was successful, but the force of the swing knocked him to the side however.

"That was close." Mega Man catches his breath. "Hey how come I wasn't poisoned again?"

"Mega Men have an enhanced physiology beyond that of normal humans. This is actually the real cause of the increase in strength as the M.E.G.A. system galvanizes the body to exceed its limits. The cool looking armor and badass saber are just a bonus." explained Model Z.

Omega-xis groaned, "This is way too much to think about at once."

Mega Man and Scorpio charged towards each other. Mega Man pulls out a white hilt from his hip and draws the Z Saber. He swings the blade to his right striking Scorpio's claws away and quickly to the left stopping another as well and quickly shifting the blade so that the flat parries the sharp edge of the tail. The tail kept pushing Mega Man back until it retracted.

"That tail is too dangerous up close. Nail him at range!" Omega-xis advised.

A small handheld pistol materialized in his left hand. "I'm sure you know how to use this." said Model Z.

Mega Man pointed at his target and pulled the trigger. A single shot went flying out of the muzzle and flew straight for Scorpio. The blast made a large explosion, but fails to penetrate his thick skin.

"Hey don't you have any cards that can punch through armor?" Omega-xis asked.

Mega Man held out a Drill Arm card, "I've got this."

"I can't find any good openings to get close though." Omega-xis grumbles.

Model Z spoke up, "I've spent some time collecting data on the world and updated my abilities. If you have a basic understanding of my powers then this will be a good time to test the Variable Weapons System."

The magazine cartridge of the Z Buster slid out and revealed a slot for inserting battle cards. Mega Man inserted the Drill Arm, loaded the pistol, and pulled the slide back.

"Another futile attempt." hissed Scorpio thrusting his tail at Mega Man.

Energy gathered into the muzzle. "Charged Shot!" Mega Man fired a green drill shaped bolt. The bolt spiraled with energy and clashed with the tip of Scorpio's tail. Sparks flew, both with deflected to the side, however Mega Man used the opportunity to rush towards Scorpio while his tail is overextended.

He inserted another Drill Arm card into the hilt of the Z Saber. The card vanished and the blade started swirling in a vortex. Soon it took the form of a drill.

"Pierce the Heavens!" Mega Man rammed the drill into his chest the armor cracked and shattered. Scorpio was knocked out of his wave change and his human host fell towards the ground.

"Oh no!" Mega Man yelled. Just as the person was about to hit the ground, Harp Note caught him in the nick of time. Mega Man gave a relieve sigh.

Now Scorpio was just an EM body. His violet aura blends in with his armor pieces which were an ever darker shade of violet with green trim. Knowing that he cannot win, Scorpio phased out for a strategic retreat.

"He's gone." said Geo as he undid the wave change.

"Are you alright? That was pretty tough." said Sonia. She looked exhausted.

Geo quickly caught her before she fell and supported her with his shoulder, "You should worry about yourself first."

"It's too late to go back to school now. Let's go back to Echo Ridge." Sonia suggested. Geo agreed and they took the wave bus back home.

* * *

After 20 minutes the bus finally arrives in Echo Ridge. The two of them disembarked and rested in the park.

"So who was that guy? You guys sounded like you know him." said Sonia.

"He's not someone who you would like to get involved with if you could help it." said Omega-xis.

"We knew about Scorpio when we were still in the service of the FM King, Cepheus." Lyra explained. "Scorpio was once one of the most wanted criminals of FM along with Virgo and Corvus. He was betrayed by Virgo and Corvus during one of their crime sprees and that was how the army managed to capture him."

"So why is he here of all places?" asked Geo.

"He was released after he served his time and works as an assassin for anyone who can pay the cost." said Omega-xis. "Judging by the way he's acting we're his main target."

"Why me? I haven't done anything to deserve this." cried Geo.

"Don't worry Geo. I won't let him get you." Sonia said enthusiastically.

"Guess we'll have to add him to the list of people we need to watch out for." said Omega-xis followed with a yawn. "I'm beat let's go home."

"See ya tomorrow." Sonia waved goodbye as Geo walked home.

* * *

"My lord, I have failed." said Scorpio

"It's fine. I've witnessed its power and it has surpassed my expectations." said his employer. "If it can give that weak earthling enough power to let him go toe to toe with you then I want it."

"Yes my lord I shall resume pursuit." replied Scorpio coldly.

"Ugh, stop calling me that you don't have to kiss up because I'm paying you top dollar anyway." said the employer.

"Understood, the customer is always right." Scorpio slinked away.

* * *

The next day Geo left for school as usual. The only difference today is that Sonia was waiting in front of his door which surprised him.

"Morning Geo, I thought we could walk to school together." Sonia greeted cheerfully.

"Sure let's go." replied Geo.

They walked for a bit along the park and past the elementary school. While they're walking Geo suddenly asked, "Hey Sonia, wouldn't it cause a huge commotion if people find out you're attending this school?"

Geo was almost at school and then he heard people shouting and saw people pointing in his general direction.

"Hey isn't that Sonia?"

"It's her! That's definitely her!"

"Isn't that Geo Stellar next to her? The Mega Man?"

Soon mobs of students rushed towards them begging for autographs and asking questions on their relationship.

"Argh! I do not need this early in the morning!" Sonia shouts infuriatingly. Geo's voice was muffled by the roar of the crowd, but Sonia was pretty sure it was a distorted cry for help.

Omega-xis quickly intervened and swiped his claws at the crowd. The people all suddenly backed off in fright.

"What a scary wizard."

More rambling was heard until the bell rings.

"We're late." said Geo.

They quickly walked to class.

For Geo, first period was world history starting with Electopia, Geo's home country.

"Meh more boring talk about old geezers who have already gone by. I'm out." said Omega-xis.

"Alright class, today we are going to learn about the history of our fine nation of Electopia. I'm sure you've already been fed enough information about historical figures in elementary and middle school to last you a lifetime. Therefore I'm going to teach what wasn't covered last year." said Ms. Artina.

The teacher tapped the board and a large display screen showing major historical battles appeared. "We are going to learn about the more turbulent times when wars were an everyday occurrence."

All the guys in the room were suddenly interested and the girls just continued listening to the lecture.

_Battles in the past weren't fought with battle cards or EM weapons. EM technology was used, but not extensively as it is today. Their opponents weren't viruses either, but people and machines. Electopia is a small island nation, but our technological advances have given us much influence over the other large nations. In battle Electopian warriors traditionally used katanas and could even cut steel when trained. _

"So humans back then were that tough." Omega-xis commented.

"You're still here?" Geo whispered.

"It got interesting." he replied.

"The cushy lifestyle humans have today made them weak, but I wouldn't give up this peaceful life." said Model Z.

The lecture continued until the bell rang for second period.

Geo walked up the stairs to the second floor of the main building, room 1-A. Math was a boring subject to learn as Geo tries to fight off sleep throughout the class. Afterward it was language which wasn't as bad because it was with Bud and Zack.

"Yo Taurus it's been awhile." Omega-xis greeted.

"Nice to see you too." Taurus said less enthusiastically.

"Aw, what's wrong? Aren't we buddies or are you still hung up about those times we were enemies?" said Omega-xis.

"You think I haven't noticed what's going on? I could feel Scorpio and you fighting over the airwaves." said Taurus sounding worried.

"And you haven't told Bud any of this yet?" asked Omega-xis.

"If I did, he would insist that we go help you and we wouldn't stand a chance against Scorpio. I've seen that man work with my own eyes." said Taurus.

Omega-xis said sarcastically, "Nice to know the raging bull was just another cow."

"Say what you will, but I'm not going to fight Scorpio. Well not unless I feel that I have a good chance at winning." replied Taurus.

Meanwhile

"So Geo where've you been? We haven't hung out together since Prez moved." said Bud.

"It's sad, but we did everything we could even when we said our good byes." Zack said drearily.

"Well we will always be friends and our Brotherband will keep us connected." replied Geo.

"Yeah, but we should visit her when summer vacation starts. It'll be a great surprise." said Bud.

"Summer vacation is still a long time from now. It's only the fourth day of school. But I do agree with you." Zack said.

Geo, Bud, and Zack quietly chatted during class talking about daily affairs until the next bell rang. Afterwards Zack had his wizard, Pedia transfer the notes he had taken while they were talking. Bud and Geo found it quite convenient.

Next was Science which Geo was interested in as always. The bell rings after 50 minutes for lunch.

Geo leaves the main building and notices the fallen tree near one of the other buildings. Sudden there was a ding followed by the P.A. system, "_Due to structural damage, all classes in the sub building are canceled until further notice."_

He could hear the sounds of students cheering in the background. "Sweet so I guess we don't have school for the rest of the day." Omega-xis seemed happy.

"Although what am I going to do for the rest of the day?" Geo sighed.

"Why don't you join a club?" called a cheerful feminine voice.

Geo turned around and saw that Sonia was right behind him. "Whoa, don't startled me like that." he took a step back.

"The clubs have opened early because of Scorpio's attack so we have more time to check them out." Sonia grabs Geo's wrist and pulled him along, "Let's go!"

Geo had no choice, but to get dragged along Sonia's whims. First off is the Wave Battle Club, a place where students can learn practical uses for battle cards and are taught to virus bust. Noobs are welcome, but learn fast because the Club Advisor here has very little patience.

"A fight club, it sounds interesting." said Geo.

"I'm not into fighting so much, but it would be helpful to see what we can learn." replied Sonia. They entered the fight club where multiple game consoles were lined up on the back wall and a projector in the center of the room where matches were fought.

"Oh look, freshmen." called out one of the members.

"Nice, we got two new ones." a boy taller than Geo walks up them and said hi. A pop up showed Geo that he was a senior.

"Um, we're just looking around." Geo said shyly. The boy was really tall up close and he wore the school uniform which was a white dress shirt and tie and black slacks. His crew cut hair was also a defining trait.

The boy pulls Geo and Sonia inside, "Nah don't worry about it. We let nonmembers practice virus busting. I'm Dean the club president. I'll just give a quick rundown; the back wall has game consoles, but we disabled their gaming function and store viruses in them so that we could test out battle cards."

"Sounds nice." Omega-xis said. "Can't wait to try them out."

"That's your wizard isn't it? If he's up for it we also have an arena in the center where you can challenge other winners. Bets are allowed, but keep it quiet from the principal." Dean continued to lead them around the room.

"We also have a card vendor and trader so we don't have to run all the way down to Ken's to buy stuff, but he charges a transfer fee. Our club advisor sits at the front desk. He's the physics teacher, Mr. Beat." Dean stops for a moment, "And that's all for the full tour."

"Seems like a nice place. We can always go buck wild here and make some change on the side." Omega-xis said enthusiastically.

Lyra remarked, "Yes, this club fits your brutish nature perfectly."

"What did you say?" Omega-xis snarled back.

"Now now, if you want to settle it, do it in the arena." said Dean. "Before you go though, I'd like to introduce you to a promising freshman that joined. Hey Hino get over here!"

A boy with flaming red hair walked towards them, "Yeah what's up?"

"I've got two people that would interest you." Dean gestured towards Geo and Sonia.

"Oh hey." Hino recognized Geo from his class. His eyes widened when he saw Sonia though. "Must….. control…self….." he muttered to himself.

After a minute a minute of lip biting and fist clenching he pulls out a notepad at lightning speed from his back pocket, "Please can I have your autograph? I'm a big fan!" he bowed and held the notepad towards Sonia.

"Don't worry this is the usual. I get this at least four times a day." Sonia takes the notepad and quickly scribbles down her name.

Hino looked like he found a rare card and carefully put the autograph back in his pocket.

"You know, the reason I had you come over was so that you could introduce yourself to your fellow classmates." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Hino Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." Hino greeted.

"He's only a freshman, but he's a great battler and knows how to use his cards. I would think it would be interesting to have him face off against Mega Man." said Dean.

"Hey that would be cool." replied Hino.

"Come at me bro!" Omega-xis was fired up.

Sonia interrupts, "This is a nice club, but we want to go check out the other clubs first."

"Aw, that's too bad." Dean said. Looking over to Hino, he was clearly disappointed as well.

That being said, Sonia and Geo left the WBC and went to check out the next club.

"What's next?" Geo asked.

"There should be sports clubs nearby. There's swimming, track, basketball, soccer, football, baseball, kendo." Sonia listed the clubs. "But I'm sure we only have time for one so after we pick one we can't join any others."

"Join kendo!" Model Z shouted from the back of Geo's pocket. The biometal floated out and hovered in front of them.

"Oh, you never got to explain what this is." said Sonia.

"Leave that for another time please." Geo sighed.

"Take kendo. Recently I've been finding your swordsmanship lacking. If you join, I'll train you to using my powers to the fullest extent." said Model Z. This was the first time he was this assertive.

"It's true kid, we have been getting slow when it comes to the up close and personal." Omega-xis agrees.

With Omega-xis dragging the terminal on Geo's left arm around, there was no way he could refuse. Geo was helplessly forced to join the kendo club.

The kendo club practiced in the smaller gym next to the main one where important matches are held. Geo entered and saw about twenty or so members lined up in rows, practicing their sword swings.

A woman in workout sweats noticed Geo and went over to greet him. "Hello, are you here to join the kendo club?"

Geo gave a reluctant sigh, "Yes." he said weakly.

The woman frowned, "Well you certainly have no enthusiasm. Whatever, it'll change with time. We need freshmen anyways since our seniors graduated last year. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ms. Walker the P.E. teacher here and club advisor."

"What do club advisors do anyway?" Geo had forgot to ask that when he started.

"Depends, sometimes they just sit around and do nothing, other times they help the students out with whatever that needs to be done. Other than that we just supervise so that you don't get into trouble." Ms. Walker answered.

"Hmm, the Kendo Club is quite nice." Model Z commented, "Their swings are synchronized and they look disciplined."

"Whatever, let's go and check out the other clubs." said Geo.

"Meetings are everyday and weekends, but you can come whenever you want. Just don't miss too much practice or events." Ms. Walker shouted to Geo before he leaves.

After leaving the gym Geo sighed, "Happy now? Now I've got more things to handle."

"Toughen up, it's high school. I've heard that these are the most memorable years of your life so live it up to the fullest." said Omega-xis.

Geo looked up and went to see Sonia down the hall.

"Hey, how was the Kendo Club?" Sonia asked. She seemed tired as well for some reason.

"Why the long face?" said Geo.

"Well when she tried to join the Swim Team too many boys wanted to see her in a swimsuit, when she tried to join volleyball it was short shorts, when she tried to join tennis." Lyra rambled on.

"That's enough out of you!" Sonia shakes her guitar which silenced Lyra for a bit.

"It's rough being famous huh?" Geo commented.

"Aren't you pretty famous yourself?" replied Sonia.

"The hero business is has high unemployment rates unfortunately." said Omega-xis.

Sonia gave an annoyed stare. "Well there are culture clubs here as well."

"Culture clubs?" Geo looked confused.

"You should really keep up with what's happening." Sonia tapped a few buttons on Geo's left arm and subscribed him to the school newsletter.

"Thanks." said Geo. He looks at the newsletter.

_Culture clubs now recruiting._

_Music Club: Come join the Music Club! Everyone is welcome even if you can't play very well._

_Art Club: Like art? Come join! We also have lots of manga so all aspiring mangata are welcome._

_Dance Crew: Wanna learn how to bust a move? Gotta impress the chick down the road? Join now!_

Geo stared at the screen and then looked back to Sonia, "I don't think I would fit in with any of these clubs."

"Well I'll be in the Music Club if you ever want to find me." said Sonia.

"I'm pretty sure it will be the most popular club." Geo teased.

"Your manager would also be quite angry with you about giving away _free concerts_." said Lyra.

"Screw him! It's my life and I can do whatever I want." Sonia shouted and left for the Music Club.

"Maybe you should join dance." Omega-xis suggested. "Look at the description one more time."

"I don't want to _bust a move_." said Geo.

"The other one smartass." Omega-xis retorted.

"Why would I need to impress girls?" Geo scoffed, "In my opinion that's going to land me in trouble when I don't want it."

"You're hopeless." Omega-xis sighed.

Geo was done with clubs for the day. So far the WBC seems like an appealing club if he wanted to just hang out and have fun. The Kendo Club is going to be tiring, Geo thought that as he walked home.

"Mom, I'm home." Geo called out.

"Welcome back honey." Hope greeted. "I made some tuna rolls."

"Thanks mom." Geo quietly ate his dinner and went to his room.

Geo took a deep breath and prepared himself to do his homework. Omega-xis and Model Z floated around bored while he was doing so. Afterwards it got late and Geo went to bed.

"It's been a tiring week." Geo thought. "One more day until the weekend comes. I hope nothing strange happens anytime soon."

Chapter 4: End

* * *

**AN: I like to have my audience give me more input than just saying that my fic is good or something or something bad or something. So every once and awhile I let the readers point the story in a certain direction. The overall ending will stay the same and important events will not be altered. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Leave input as a review.**

**What club shall Geo attend afterschool tomorrow?**

**Wave Battle Club: Battle it out with Hino? **

**Kendo Club: Learn some sword skills?**

**Music Club: Hang out with Sonia?**

**Go Home Club: Chill with Bud or Zack?**

**Pick one. I want to have fun with this.**

**Also a reference is noted in this chapter.**

**Geo: Pierce the Heavens! GIGA DRILL **

**Gainax: Hey! That's copyright! –censored-**

**Geo: Awwwww**

**You get where it comes from.**


	5. Chapter 5: Academy of Adventures

**AN: Most students in Japan and in this story wear the school uniform. For males it is a dress shirt, tie and slacks. Color depends on school. For females it is a sailor suit with a blouse attached to a sailor style collar and a pleated skirt. They all have the school crest on it as well. School system is also Japanese with an American twist.**

**I forgot to mention this, but this also applies to Geo and Sonia and pretty much all the characters at Echo Ridge High. Don't we all like seeing cute girls in sailor suits?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Academy of Adventures

First period and Geo was sitting in class listening to the lecture on Electopian History.

_Electopia in reality was only founded recently in the last 400 years. There were many world wide conflicts before that and nations that formed were usually wiped out within a few years. _

_Several important figures were said to have shaped the course of the world, but their names have been lost to time. We only refer to them as the Sage of the Sky, Fairy of the Seas, Warlord of the Flames, Shadow of the Light, and the God of Destruction._

_The origin of it was the creation of the Variable of Infinite Possibilities. _

"Sounds kind of like it's blown out of proportion." said Omega-xis. "There's no way there are any humans like that."

"It never said they were human." Model Z replied.

"What are you talking about?" Omega-xis asked.

"Forget it; it's not something that should ever be brought up." Model Z said abruptly.

Omega-xis grumbled for a bit, but left it at that.

The bell rings for second period. Math was boring as always afterwards Geo went to his Language class.

When he sat down next to Bud and Zack, Bud asked, "Hey Geo, you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Geo answered.

"I want to show you this cool place I found." said Bud.

"How come I'm not invited?" Zack complained.

"Because you can't get there unless you wave change." Taurus responds.

Zack was disappointed, but knew he couldn't do anything about that. Geo continued to breeze through class until lunch.

Afternoon classes were still canceled due to damages so Geo had extra time to participate in clubs. "Yo kid, let's go learn some sword fighting." Omega-xis pulls Geo's arm along as he was helpless to stop him.

All the members were already in the gym and changed into their uniforms. Ms. Walker hands Geo a spare kendo uniform and told him to change.

"Oh by the way, do you have regular P.E.?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Yes I do." replied Geo.

"If I have your permission, I can change your P.E. class to kendo. You can practice during school and it gives the same amount of credits." Ms. Walker said.

Geo gave the ok as he left for the locker rooms.

After quickly changing and returning to the gym, Geo grabs a wooden sword and lines up with the others.

"Alright, all the newcomers take a few swings and get used to your sword. You'll be using the same one for the whole year or 3 years that you decided to stick with kendo." said Ms. Walker.

The wooden sword weighed enough to slow down Geo's normal attack speed compared to weightless EM wave swords. He swung the sword a couple times and felt that he was ready.

After Ms. Walker finished setting the upper classmen up with the regular routines she returned to the freshmen, "Alright time to teach you some of the basics. I'm just a P.E. teacher/advisor so you're all better off practicing with the seniors later on after I taught you the basics." she said.

She pressed a button on her bioterminal and a real wave dummies appeared, one for every student. "First lesson is the Triple Slash. Just as the name says, just attack 3 times consecutively." Ms. Walker explained. "Geo, why don't you try it out?"

Geo stepped forward and readied his sword, "Hyah!" he swung once vertically, it struck, followed with a horizontal slash from the right, as he gets ready for the third strike the dummy punched him in the face.

"Ow." Geo grunted.

"The dummies will hit you back if you aren't fast enough with the triple slash. It will also hit you back immediately if any of your attacks don't hit with enough force. You can delay the time before the counterattack by .5 seconds if you strike it excessively hard." Ms. Walker explained to the class. "It's a great tool for beginners to learn with."

Soon the Kendo Club basically ran its own training routine. Geo gets back up and swings again at the dummy. This time the first strike came faster than before, however after the first hit, the dummy immediately countered, pushing Geo back.

"Why did it strike back?" Geo complained.

"Because you hit like a little girl." Omega-xis joked implying that the attack was too weak.

"It may sound simple, but a triple slash is very difficult to master." Model Z commented. "It requires a good amount of speed to attack before the enemy can react and even more difficult to retain full attacking force while doing so."

"But it doesn't really matter when I wave change though." replied Geo. He takes another swing at the dummy then quickly back steps to avoid the counter.

"Your current style of swordsmanship can only be used as a one shot offence. I've studied your sword cards to know that they only last for one use before shattering or dissipating." said Model Z.

"You sound like an expert in this." Geo snarked.

"Why do you think the weapon I gave you is a saber." replied Model Z.

"But I'm sure I can do a triple slash easily if I megamerged." said Geo.

"The effectiveness of megamerge is scaled off of your own physical strength. It is a system designed to accelerate human evolution." said Model Z.

"Accelerate human evolution?" Omega-xis asked.

Model Z quickly responds, "Forget it. It's not important anyways."

Geo gave a suspicious glare before resuming practice. He spent the next 3 hours attempting the triple slash only to have the dummy smack him every time.

"Almost got it!" Geo swings the first slash from the hip, twists his hip and throws the second strike, and a powerful vertical swing for the finish!

However before the third strike connects the dummy counters just in time to parry the wooden sword. "Damn, so close." Geo grumbled sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Don't worry about it kid." Omega-xis puts a hand on Geo's shoulder. "A real opponent would have parried it anyways."

Model Z agrees as well. Geo looked at the settings and realized that the dummies were programmed to counter at the moment they were about be struck a third time. There it read: _Time delay, .25 seconds._

"That's insane, there's no way Geo can swing that fast." Omega-xis cried out in shock.

"I could do it if I had a body." Model Z retorted.

Practice was over and people were getting their last swings in before cleaning up. Geo looked around and saw that the other freshmen aren't having as much success as he is. However he noticed a girl on the other side of the gym. She had brown shoulder length hair.

However what made Geo notice her wasn't because she was just a pretty face. She quickly and successfully slashed the dummy three times. The other freshmen also saw and applauded her.

"Beaten by a girl, man do I feel embarrassed to be your partner." Omega-xis placed a hand on his head and sighed.

"How did she beat me when we haven't competed at anything?" Geo frowned.

Omega-xis sighed again.

"Isn't she one of my classmates?" Geo looked over again then decided to go back to the lockers to change out of the uniform.

At this moment it is around 3:00, the normal time for school to be out. Geo still had extra time because of the repairs for the school. Some students ran past him, brushing him aside as if in a hurry. Geo looked down the hall to see or rather hear the reason for the excitement.

There was a massive crowd gathering around a room in the hall. Geo could hear a familiar song echo throughout the hall.

_Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro  
Egaku yume wo utsushi dasu  
Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu  
Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite_

"If you're thinking of getting in there don't bother asking that crowd to move." said Omega-xis.

"You're right. Transcode! Mega Man!"

Geo used his powers as Mega Man to simply walk through the walls until he was in the music room. Just as he thought, Sonia had attracted a gigantic crowd with her music.

"Hey someone help! There's too many of them!" shouted one of the club members. There was a group of about 5 people pushing the crowd back. As soon as Sonia finishes her song, the Music Club slams their door shut and locks the door shut.

One of the club members sighed in relief, "Whew, your fans sure are fanatical, Sonia."

"Sorry, I really didn't want to make a big deal out of this." replied Sonia slightly embarrassed.

"Nonsense! Now that you've joined, we're the most popular club and the annual music festival will be a cinch!" another member said enthusiastically.

_Clap clap_.

Geo gave a round of applause to Sonia's performance while he is still in Mega Man form. Everyone in the room looked over in surprise. Geo changed back to normal.

"How did you get in here?" asked one of the members in disbelief.

"Um derp, he's Mega Man. Getting into the room is easy for him." answered another club member.

Sonia said cheerfully, "Hi Geo, did you come to join the Music Club or did you just wanted to see me perform?"

"Who knows? I can always get an autograph whenever I want and I see you everyday." he replied. "You're still popular as always."

"Hello, it would seem we haven't introduced ourselves yet." the club president steps up. "I'm Otonashi Kairi, club president." She was slightly taller than Geo and had long straight red hair. She wore a white sailor suit with a music note sewed on one of the sleeves.

"And I'm Geo Stelar." he shook hands with Kairi.

"So are you interested in joining the Music Club or the crowd?" Kairi asks. "Either way we have to be really strict with our memberships now."

"I don't really know how to play very well." Geo said modestly.

"Don't worry; we recruit anyone as long as they're _interested in music,_ not interested in Sonia." Kairi said in a threatening tone. To Geo's surprise, she has the same smile she had when the conversation began.

Omega-xis whispered in Geo's ear, "Careful kid, I've dealt with her kind before. She's the kind of woman that'll cut your manhood short if you cross her."

"When did this happen?" he whispered back.

"Side stories when I roam while you're in school."

Geo could obviously feel the intimidation and felt his life in peril if he didn't join legitimately for the club. He got an application and officially signed up.

Kairi gave a full tour of what the club does and what was expected from members. "We are not like the school band. We appreciate listening to all types of music and form bands. Club events include hosting concerts, fundraising, editing, etc."

"Geo you can play Bass." said Sonia invitingly.

"Aw no fair, he's only the new guy and he already gets to be in Sonia's band." the other members glared with jealousy. Apparently everyone tried before.

Geo gave a light chuckle before going back to his own business. He downloaded a real wave bass into his bio terminal. "Materialize." he tapped the screen.

The bass emerged from thin air and into Geo's arms. "So how do I play this?" Geo didn't know how to do anything with it other than hold it in the right position.

"Oh you're supposed to.." Sonia slowly taught Geo the basics over the course of 3 hours. Club was over at around 6:00 PM when they were done.

"Great job Geo, you learn fast." Sonia said proudly.

"It's because I had such a great teacher." he replied humbly.

Sonia waved her hands in denial, "No, no you're just a natural at this." she was slightly embarrassed from the compliment.

Geo went home before Sonia leaving her alone in the room.

"You get compliments every day yet you react so differently to his." Lyra mused.

"It's not like that.. it's just…"

* * *

The next day was Saturday so of course there was no school. Bud said that he wanted to show him a cool place so Geo was inclined to go to Bud's house. He rang the doorbell and after a few minutes, a large bulky boy stepped out.

"Yo Geo, you ready?" said Bud.

"For what? Bud, is this another restaurant?" asked Geo.

"No! Nothing like that! It's much cooler." Bud grinned. "We're going to have to EM wave change though."

"Fine, Transcode! Mega Man!"

"Transcode! Taurus Fire!"

Taurus led Mega Man towards the school. They were using a different wave frequency that can't be seen by humans so to not cause trouble. "What we're looking for is under the school." said Taurus Fire.

"Then it would be best that we megamerge now because I can't pass through solid objects." said Model Z.

"Hey, what's that?" Taurus Fire asked inquisitively.

"I'm not sure of it myself, but so far it's been really helpful." Mega Man replied. "Megamerge!"

_Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. Systems Online! _

Just then Mega Man transformed into his new crimson form.

"You know, I think you may have put what I wanted to show you to shame." Taurus Fire said despondently.

"Whatever, Bud let's go." said Mega Man.

Chapter 5: End

* * *

**AN: What awaits Geo and Bud underneath the school? The adventure continues!**

**Chapter lengths are slightly inconsistent as battle sections are long and descriptive while story and dialogue. **

**What do you think about my OCs. I needed to shove a bunch of minor/major characters into a school to make it a school. **

**Now time for my response towards readers. **

**Please make a fanfiction account when reviewing. I won't force it, but I encourage it because it lets me give responses and clarify questions you may have. I'm going to answer the anonymous reviews that have been piling up.**

**To _EMWARRIOR101_: Thank you for your continued support. How do you even know when I update?**

**To _Megadora_: The Mega Man series timeline is very complex and debatable. Some would like to connect it all, or others would rather keep them separate. My historical timeline goes as follows in that order.**

**Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, Mega Man ZX, Battle Network, and Starforce. **

**To _Rinoa421_: I don't like Luna in general probably because I don't like her character archetype. I might give her a minor role, and put her somewhere for variety.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you keep commenting on my writing because I need to improve.**


	6. Chapter 6: Underground

Chapter 6: Underground

"So it's just under here"

"Yep, we can just phase through stuff because we're made of waves."

Mega Man and Taurus Fire sunk down into the floor passing through layers of rock and gravel until they reached an open space. Mega Man was astonished at what he had found; an entire underground cavern fully lit with strange machinery lying around.

"Just what is this place?" Mega Man asked.

"More exactly, how did you find this in the first place?" said Omega-xis.

Taurus Fire chuckled, "Eh, I was just getting my usual bit of virus busting when I tried to test out my new move. Turns out I couldn't stop myself from crashing so I phased out until I reached this place."

"So your stupid headlong rushes were actually useful after all." Omega-xis snickered.

"Hey! It's not my fault my partner can't control my strength." Taurus fumed.

The large amount of space underground was astonishing. Its origins were a complete mystery and how no one ever discovered this was even more baffling. Mega Man examines the area for anything strange. Well the existence of a place under the school was already strange to begin with. After confirming that nothing dangerous was going to pop out, Mega Man pulsed out and Geo went back to normal. Taurus Fire did the same.

"What do you think? Pretty cool huh?" Bud smirked proud of himself.

"It's very cool, but having only the two of us down here seems kind of lonely." replied Geo.

"Then we could make it our secret base. We can bring Zack and Sonia over."

Geo thought for a moment, "Sonia is fine since she can wave change, but how will Zack get here?"

"I could turn him into EM waves, but that's a permanent solution." Omega-xis suggested.

"No way, turning him into waves is not ok." Geo rejected the idea.

"Your dad didn't seem to mind." Omega-xis replied.

"Well you had no choice back then." said Geo.

Model Z spoke up, "Actually I'm more interested in what's on that console over there." he floated over to a terminal on the wall. It was a large computer a big as the wall itself. The screen was a 42 inch display made of glass and LCD which is uncommon these days, it used solid keys instead of a touch pad, and was an unfamiliar model. There wasn't even a brand name inscribed on the sides.

"This looks old." said Omega-xis.

"Looks like junk." Taurus added.

"Looks like it still works." Geo pressed the power button on the bottom right corner of the screen.

The monitor switched on, but what only appeared was a blank, blue screen.

"Well it's broken." said Omega-xis.

"I was hoping it would have some super cool secret on it or something." Bud was disappointed.

Geo responded, "Well keyboards could possibly be made around centuries ago. I'm surprised it still looks almost brand new."

"Maybe Zack could help us with this." said Bud.

"But we can't bring him here unless we turn him into waves." Geo replied.

"Well we're EM beings; we can just go inside and fix whatever problem there is." Omega-xis said enthusiastically.

"Oh no, those viruses are for me to delete." Taurus butted in.

Geo and Bud both gave unimpressed stares and they both wave changed to enter the console. Mega Man and Taurus Fire transformed into balls of light that entered the screen.

The inside was much unlike any other cyber core they've not ever been to. There were no wave roads, teleporters, and the like. Only a vast emerald green sea of data represented as numbers and letters arranged in incomprehensible ways. Before the two could even think about moving, a white flash of light blinded them. Soon they found themselves pushed out and lying on the floor outside.

"What was that?" Geo groaned. The light somehow undid his wave change.

"I seriously don't know. Thinking isn't my strong suit." replied Bud.

However this time there was a slight difference with the screen. Instead of an empty blue screen, some words appeared. Geo began reading them.

_Before further functions become functional, security precaution must be activated._

_Would you like to activate the D Area?_

_**Y**es/**N**o_

"Security? We better be careful with this." Omega-xis warned.

"I detect no weapons in the area. Whatever security here is won't harm us, or at least not directly." said Model Z matter of fact like.

"Well there's nothing better to do." Geo pressed yes. A soft humming was heard in the background.

"I don't feel any different." Taurus said. He leaned on the walls.

"When can you lean on walls Taurus?" Bud asked.

"Hey Mega, try passing through me." Geo said trying to confirm his thought.

Omega-xis moved his hand through Geo, but to his surprise, Geo was dragged along with his arm.

"Hey what the, I'm solid." Omega-xis was startled at the fact. Taurus and Omega-xis punched the wall with the intention of passing through them, however their attacks actually made contact.

"This is weird. Can you turn that thing off?" asked Taurus.

Geo pressed a few keys to see if there was anything he could do. "Nope, nothing, the option seems to have disappeared.

"What! You do know that if we can't phase through objects, we can't leave this place and I don't see any doors around here either." Omega-xis shouted angrily.

Bud started panicking, "What are we going to do? We might starve here."

Model Z firmly shouted, "Calm down, all of you!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Model Z.

"Whoever designed this place made it possible for someone to get in and therefore it should be possible to get out." Model Z explained the situation calmly.

"Ok then what should we do?" Geo asked.

"First off, we should see what else we can get out of that console since you went through the trouble of activating the security." said Model Z.

Geo pressed a few more keys, "There's a message left in here."

_Ak45h1c 123co12ds: F1le No. 20XX_

_The powers lost to time shall reawaken once more. Their power once great, gave the people salvation. The being of absolute despair shall one day rise to power and the people shall be consumed in the cataclysm. The six fragments of hope gives light and the bonds of the people shall persevere. Infinite potential resides within the sky, sea, flame, shadow, and light. Firm belief shall be tested in the face of absolute despair. _

_The six fragments of hope must be found before absolute despair consumes us all. _

_Downloading….._

A compact disk ejected from a slot in the computer and Geo removed it from the drive. He handled the disk with care in order not to scratch it.

"A CD, haven't seen one of these since that time I went to the museum." said Geo.

"Just how old is this thing?" said Omega-xis.

"It may be old, but it has kept itself maintained for eons. Whoever thought of this must have planned very far ahead." commented Model Z.

"I have a CD player at my house. We can check out whatever's on it there." said Bud, "But more importantly we still have to find a way out of here."

"I'm working on it." Geo continued messing with the keys. He found more settings on the computer.

_Please Enter User Data_

_New User:_

"Ugh more complications." Omega-xis groaned.

"Let's just smash this thing and see if the barrier disappears." roared Taurus.

"Stop it!" Bud grabs Taurus tightly before he could smash the terminal. Geo continued with the proceedings.

_Username: Geo Stellar_

_Password: Starforce_

_Reenter Password: Starforce_

_Please place arm in scanner._

A compartment opens up revealing a large crevice to insert ones arm through. With nothing left to do, Geo sticks his arm in the scanner and waits for the results.

_Configuring devices…._

_Complete._

_ activated. Please take a portable transerver from the left wall. The AI shall configure the devices to fit your terminal. _

_Welcome Geo Stellar, Thank you for using my services._

The left wall opened up and revealed several odd looking devices. They were small enough to fit in one's arm and looked like a mechanical brace with slots and holes as if it was meant to be attached somewhere.

Model Z seemed to know what they are, "Portable transervers." he said. "I haven't seen one since I was asleep. Why would they be here?"

"Care to explain." said Omega-xis.

"It is technology used to transport matter instantly from one point to another. Using a main server as a base, you can send anything within the network area. Portable transervers do not have enough power to transport you everywhere, but they will always transport you back to a set transerver."

"If you set your main base server to this location afterwards when you leave, you can use the portable transerver anywhere on the surface to return to this location. However it is best if you take a few portable transervers out to the people you want to enter this place. If EM beings cannot phase through to leave then I'm sure they can't phase through to enter." explained Model Z.

"We'll just have to try it out." Geo took a portable transerver and surprising it clicked on to his bio terminal quite easily.

"I hope this works." Bud puts on his transerver.

"But where's the transerver to leave this place?" Taurus asks.

Geo presses a few more keys, "Hold on, I'm getting there."

Finally a large cylindrical chamber opened. It was large enough to fit everyone and still have room for a few other things. Geo followed Model Z's instruction and set the transfer coordinates.

After a few seconds a ring of light surrounds them and they were transported back to the surface, more specifically in the school courtyard.

"Whew, we're back, I thought we were actually stuck there for a moment." Bud sighed.

"So we use these portable transervers to return to go back there whenever we want right?" Geo wanted to confirm this with Model Z.

"Of course, as long as the signal isn't jammed." replied Model Z. "I forgot to mention that you can use the portable transerver to transport objects to the base. Objects shouldn't be larger than the platform we just used to leave and you can't use it on humans. Animal and small creatures are exempt."

"I can't wait to tell everyone about our secret base." said Bud enthusiastically.

"It won't be a secret if you don't shut up about it." Omega-xis said snarkily.

"Let's go back to your house and see what's on this CD." suggested Geo. They walked back to Bud's house to decipher the disk.

* * *

Bud's room was just as messy as usual. He still had that enormous fridge stuffed with food, candy wrappers littered the floor, his desk in disarray, and his bed was not made.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. I got to find my CD player." Bud rummages through what can be a bottomless pit of junk. Geo opened the fridge and got a can of sour soda. He takes his time drinking it while Bud searches.

After about 10 minutes of scavenging his room, Bud finally found his CD player which was a small system with a portable screen and a disk drive.

"I'm surprised you own one." said Geo.

"Who doesn't own one? All of Sonia's limited edition albums are sold as CDs." Bud retorted. Geo was humbled as he simply inserted the disk inside.

On the screen, there was a map of the world and several locations were marked. "I wonder what it could mean." said Geo.

"Only way to find out is to actually go there." replied Omega-xis.

"Sounds like an adventure! Count me in." Bud said energetically.

"A world trip sounds a bit much and it's getting pretty late." Geo said. "I don't think I'm ready for a world tour right now."

"I'm more concerned about the message that was left." said Model Z. "It has a foreboding feeling."

Geo yawns, "I'm tired." he hands Bud a portable transerver, "You gave give that to Zack. I'll give one to Sonia later."

"Why do you get to give it to her?" Bud was discontent.

"Because you live closer to Zack and I see Sonia every morning when I go to school." Geo replied snarkily.

* * *

He left Bud's house and went home. "Seriously, my counselor in middle school said that high school would be a lot of work, but this is not what I expected." Geo grumbled.

"Me neither, I was expecting to be bored to death watching you do homework, but I get to go around the world." Omega-xis replied happily.

Geo sighed.

"You lose a bit of your happiness each time you sigh you know?" said Omega-xis.

"When did you start believing in an old wives tale?" Geo asked.

"Better pack your bags kid, we're going to be going place tomorrow." Omega-xis chuckled.

Chapter 6: End

* * *

**AN: Turns out I had a pupil free day so there is no school today. I was too lazy to do my homework so I'm working on this early update. There may be some spelling errors because I was typing so fast please look them over.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Warning of a Coming Storm

Chapter 7: The Warning of a Coming Storm

"Unbelievable!" Sonia's and Zack's mouths were gaping as they could not hold their astonishment.

"Just how could such a place exist underneath the school?" Zack continually went over the logical process in his mind. "This just doesn't seem real."

"Bud said that this would be our secret base." Geo responded.

"Really, then time to get to work." Sonia said energetically.

"Work?" The guys all said at once.

"If this is going to be our secret base, it should look like one." Sonia smiled. "We got to clean this place up."

"We can't move to computer and the transerver though." said Geo.

The four of them returned to the surface to get cleaning supplies. Afterwards they set out to scour the base clean of any filth that they may find. They found plenty. Geo and Bud were scrubbing the floors with long brooms. Zack and his wizard, Pedia was cleaning off the electronics and was trying to see if he can't find anything else on the system. Sonia was wiping the metallic walls until she felt he hand move into the wall.

Sonia lifted her hand in surprise as there was an indentation in the wall that she had accidentally pressed. An entire section of the wall opened to reveal a long corridor with rooms alongside it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Sonia said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, but really, we didn't see this last time we were here." said Bud equally surprised as Sonia to find the hidden rooms.

"Well, why don't we go explore the place first?" Geo suggested. They went through the corridor, at the first door they opened it and found a room. It was fairly normal with a moldy bed and broken furniture inside.

"Ew." said Sonia in disgust.

Geo, Bud, and Zack opened all the other rooms and found that they are all similar. They all came to a general conclusion that these were living quarters of some kind.

"We could each have our own rooms. After we clean them out of course." said Geo.

"I don't want the one with the mold. It's all yours." said Sonia.

"We should replace the beds with real waves." Zack said. "But real wave beds cost as much as a real one would."

The renovations would have to be put on hold until funds were accumulated. After everything has been tidied up, Zack went over the things he found on the console.

"This place was built a long, long time ago and it was built to last. I couldn't find out anything on the history of this place, but I did find out the basic functions." Zack said. "Basically there are two generators that provide electricity and a life support system in place. Repairs are made using nanomachines, however it only applies to the vital components of the base and that doesn't include the living quarters."

"So basically we can stay in this hideout as long as we want." said Bud.

"We should meet here later. I don't think we can do anything else right now." Geo said.

"You're right, the smell from the rooms over there are starting to float over here." said Sonia. "By they way, how do we leave?"

"You use that tube thingy, set the place you want to be teleported, and the transerver does the rest." explained Bud.

Sonia looked slightly puzzled from the explanation, but she got the gist of it. She pressed the button on the device on her wrist and the transerver warped her out. Bud and Zack left in the same manner. Geo was the last one in their self proclaimed base. There was plenty of room when no one was here.

Geo grabbed a broom and held it as if it was a sword.

"When did you get into kendo?" Omega-xis asked snarkily.

"If Scorpio is after me for some reason then I want to be ready." said Geo.

"Us kid, us, you're nothing without me." Omega-xis smirked.

"And you're pretty weak without me either." Geo and Omega-xis glared at each other. Then they just went off laughing as if nothing happened.

Geo materialized a real wave dummy just like the one used during practice. He held the broom firmly and gave a quick swing followed with another, but the third strike failed due to counterattack from the target.

"Ugh, how come I'm not getting it right?" Geo was frustrated.

"Maybe you should've worked out more. You've been doing more homework or reading about space every time I leave you alone." said Omega-xis.

"I'm perfectly fit according to the standard." Geo replied indignantly.

"The standard of this age doesn't come close to the level a true swordsman needs." said Model Z. "A weakling like you will never unlock my true powers."

"Shut up, it's what makes you not worse than me?" Geo lost his composure due to frustration.

"Are you giving up already? It's only been 10 minutes." Model Z said sternly.

"Of course not! But I don't see how I can do this." said Geo.

"I'll train you, but I warn you, I'm strict." the biometal floated into Geo's hand. "Now megamerge."

"Megamerge!" Geo shouted.

_Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online!_

His wrists were covered with red plate armor, his legs as well, his head covered by a red finned helm and blonde hair flowed out.

As soon as the transformation finished, Geo's body fell to the floor. "So….heavy." he grunted.

"Come on, this is what the armor weighs naturally without the weightlessness of EM wave change." said Model Z in a disappointed tone.

"Why wasn't it heavy the other times?" asked Geo, still struggling on the floor.

"Because this time, I'm not enhancing your physical state, I'm just providing the armor and weapons." replied Model Z. "Are you giving up?"

Geo mustered all the strength he could find and slowly pushed his arms away from the ground as he could see the distance between his face and the floor increase. Soon his leg was firmly planted and he boosted himself up to a standing position.

"Alright let's go for a walk." Model Z commanded.

There was a loud thud every time Geo took a step, his breathing got heavy every 5 steps, but he wouldn't allow himself to sit down because it would be too difficult to get up again. This continued for hours until it got late.

The biolink was broken and Geo wearily transferred himself back to his room. His mom was surprised at how Geo got back to his room without going through the front door, but Geo gave the EM wave change excuse and Hope stopped prying. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep instantly.

The next morning, Geo groaned in pain as he woke up "Ugh, my back. Mega, help me up, please."

"I can, but you should toughen up a little." replied Omega-xis.

Geo stumbled slowly to school still fatigued from yesterday's events. 1st period was history, but Geo only sat in his seat with a blank stare to avoid being reprimanded by Ms. Artina. All his other classes afterwards were no different. Bud and Zack were scolded for talking in class when they tried several attempts to start a conversation with Geo.

Lunch came and Geo walked to the cafeteria, "Maybe I'll feel better after I eat something." he mumbled.

"You should really stop talking to yourself. People might start thinking you have some issues." Omega-xis suggested.

"No, it's just that I'm so used to speaking my thoughts to you even when no one can see you that I look like I'm talking to myself." Geo explained.

"Well it's not going to make you look any less weird."

The lines in the cafeteria were long. Echo Ridge High accommodates over 2000 students. Students were in several lines waiting for their food. People in a hurry usually rush over to the sandwich shop where mobs fought over whatever bread is available. Others just got a bowl of ramen or curry rice that was distributed by wizards.

Geo, with his hot bowl of ramen, sat down at a table, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and slurped. He ate quickly and pretty noisily, but it wasn't care for since other people are quite loud themselves. He took a satisfied breath after finishing.

His vitality restored, he gets ready for kendo practice after lunch.

During practice, Geo found himself to be slightly faster so he could focus more on his strength rather than speed, but he still wasn't capable of performing a triple slash yet. His form improved and his peers were rather impressed.

After school, Geo suddenly got an email from Aaron Boreal.

_Hey Geo, I know you might be busy but could you bring Model Z over to WAZA? It's for our research. You can still use the special wave liner for people with passes. _

"Well we don't have a choice in this." said Omega-xis. "Seems like you have to be today's lab rat, don't worry it doesn't hurt….much."

Model Z does not seem the least bit worried. Well he only has only facial expression so the only way you can tell what he's feeling is through the tone of his voice. Geo boarded the wave liner headed for WAZA. The ride took about 15 minutes as Geo stared out of the window at the town. Little did he know that the landscape will take a radical change in the future.

He arrived and was greeted by two guards standing at the gate. From the entrance, Geo could still see that the roof was still damaged, but when he went inside, they've repaired most of the important machinery.

"Hey, Geo! Over here!" Boreal called. He stood in front of a laboratory waiting for Geo to come.

"Hi Mr. Boreal, is there anything going on?" Geo asked.

Boreal replied, "Not really, we just haven't had time to analyze Model Z or whatever you call it." They went into the lab where there was a table with scanners over it. Geo placed the biometal on the table and waited as the devices analyzed the mysterious object. The computer terminals on the side processed the data at an astounding rate. The numbers flowed like a river. A few minutes passed and the analysis was complete.

"Well the results only bring up more questions for us to answer." said Boreal.

Geo and Omega-xis looked puzzled.

Mr. Boreal explained, "On the outside it's just a normal piece of metal. However I can't figure out what it's made of. According to the data, there are special programs that even our latest technology can't analyze."

"This feels exactly like when we were dealing with Mu." said Omega-xis. "Bunch of old junk that no one understands what it's for."

"Well anyway, thank you for bringing it over. We'll think of something we can do with this data." said Mr. Boreal.

Geo took Model Z off the table and left. The biometal was silent.

All of a sudden, the alarm was blaring.

_Large mass of high density EM waves detected above WAZA all personnel are to assume safety measure 96._

"We'd better go see what's up." said Omega-xis. They took the elevator up to the 51st floor where the chief was.

The chief pressed a button on his desk and the alarm stopped. "Oh Geo, good timing, you have a guest."

"A guest?" Geo asked.

The chief replied, "You can find them on the roof, but the stairs have been destroyed recently so you'll have to wave change."

"Transcode! Mega Man!" Geo transforms and leaps through the ceiling and to the roof. He couldn't believe who was there.

"Cepheus! It's good to see you." Geo greeted happily.

"Likewise." Cepheus replied.

The FM King, Cepheus stands before Geo. The two Brothers exchanged greetings, but the King's eyes were preoccupied. Sensing this, the two sat down and got straight to business.

"I'm sure you've got a lot more things to do other than hang out." Omega-xis snarked.

"I am deeply sorry, but I came here to warn you about my brother, Cyrus. He has betrayed the royal family and seeks to start a civil war between the FMians." said Cepheus.

"War? But I thought we already had a peace going on." replied Omega-xis.

Cepheus explains, "No, he is only one of the many FMians who are against living peacefully with other races. They believe that Planet FM should rule the universe and all other life forms are subservient to us."

"Yeah, well we already proved that the FMians can be defeated." Omega-xis growled.

"However, my brother and his colleagues have fled the planet. The military has been split in two, one that sides with me and the other with him. I'm warning you because he has been traced to this section of space." said Cepheus.

"That's pretty bad, I'll be sure to watch out. If you need my help you can always ask." said Geo.

"Despite his forces being much smaller than mine, he is confident that he can win. I've lost two large squadrons searching this area. I just hope that I can resolve this without any more bloodshed." Cepheus said melancholically.

Geo agreed to watch out for Cyrus and his forces and Cepheus left to resume his duties. "War, huh." Geo ponders about it.

"It's not a pretty thing. Let's not hope we have to fight in one." said Omega-xis. There was a concerned look on his face.

Model Z silently listened to the whole conversation. His thoughts: _There is a storm brewing. A great struggle shall once again begin and thus history repeats._

Chapter 7: End

* * *

**AN: Now available with time stamps of when and how much I put into this.**

**9/23/12: Did as much as my laziness would allow. Word Count Approx: 600**

**9/24/12: My horrible naming sense. Japanese and then English and back to Japanese. Word Count: Around 1200.**

**9/26/12: Got rid of the last 600 words so that I could use it later. Replaced with different content.**

**10/13/12**: Got lazy but finished this chap.

**AP Classes…. my god they eat time for breakfast.**


	8. Chapter 8: Restart From Zero

**Chapter 8: Restart From Zero**

* * *

One week passed since the FM King's visit to Geo, a week where nothing out of the ordinary happened to him for once. No viruses to bust, no people that need help, no time to do much other than study. "Sigh, I guess I should be happy that it's so peaceful now." said Geo drowsily.

"It's not like I'm a battle maniac but yeah it does get kind of boring when our hard work pays off." Omega-xis replied. On a warm Sunday morning, the two couldn't help but lie on the soft green grass of the park. Staring at the blue sky, Geo remembers what Cepheus told him about the FMians.

"Hey about what Cepheus said last week." Geo said.

Omega-xis nodded, "I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Geo was surprised at that. Omega-xis begin, "Well after what Cepheus said about the FMians and his brother, I decided to investigate on my own time. So when you are asleep I flew around the Earth a couple times to see if I can sense strange EM bodies."

Geo sat up waiting for what he would say next. "Nothing much." Omega-xis said. "To be honest we haven't met anyone new other than Scorpio."

"Scorpio!" Geo's eyes shined for a moment. "He's our lead to the FM King's brother, Cyrus."

Omega-xis gave a skeptical look, "Look kid, I know that he is the best possible lead to Cyrus or whoever that wants our heads, but trust me, he does not leave tracks. If we are going anywhere with him it's going to be him dragging our bodies somewhere dark."

"You speak like you know all about this guy." said Geo.

"I've heard about him when I still worked as a soldier of FM. I've also seen public displays of his work on Planet FM. We can talk all about my days as an FM soldier when I feel like it but we got other things to do." said Omega-xis. His navy blue jaws can be heard grinding on each other. Geo gave him a suspicious glance before returning his gaze towards the sky.

"The wave roads are looking good as usual." Geo remarked. "Clean and virus free."

Omega-xis laid down on the grass beside Geo, stared at the sky, closed his eyes, and slept. Unfortunately his peaceful respite is interrupted.

In the blink of an eye, day becomes night as Geo felt a strike his eyes closed and he was unconscious. Omega-xis made no sound as well.

* * *

"Where am I?" Geo mumbled to himself. Looking around, he could see a bustling metropolis in the distance. He quickly searched around to see if Omega-xis or Model Z was nearby.

Geo didn't find them, but he became curious about the city in the distance. Believing it might hold clues to the whereabouts of his friend, Geo begins walking across a desert wasteland towards the city. It struck him as odd to see a city surrounded by the wasteland. The trip did not seem that long as he reached the city within minutes.

Upon entering the city, he saw no one. There were no signs of life, only robotic sentries wander the city. The buildings and streets were all made of metal and technology seemed to pulse along the very walls. The skies split as a pillar of light fell upon the city. It was only an instant yet everything has been reduced to rubble. From the rubble there were survivors.

"Could they have been hiding?" Geo thought. Hiding but from what? It all seems surreal to Geo as he witnessed the explosion, the devastation but he was unharmed. His eyes widened with horror as blood and oil leaked from under the ruins, dying the streets a crimson red with black. The black is as dark as the sky.

* * *

Geo quickly got up as if from a nightmare. "Was it a dream?" he thought. He looks around and sees Omega-xis right next to him. It seems he has been awake for awhile.

"Where are we?" Geo asked.

Omega-xis replied, "I don't know, but whoever put us in here doesn't want us to leave."

Upon further examination, they were trapped in a small room with no windows or doors. There was a screen on the wall that flickers ominously.

In a moment, the screen flashes to life. "So you've finally awaken." a blue EM being spoke through the screen. He looked exactly like Cepheus except for the blue EM energy and the crown he wears is jagged and has three sharp points that formed a W.

"Who are you!" Omega-xis growls.

"I see you lower life forms have no etiquette at all." the EM being said condescendingly. "Very well, I might as well teach you now. I am Cyrus, the Supreme King of Planet FM."

"Cepheus is the King of FM though." said Geo.

"Silence! My idiot of a brother couldn't even be the king of a hill." Cyrus shouted angrily. "Now then, did you know why I brought you here?" Cyrus asked.

Geo and Omega-xis got ready to fight.

"Oh how typical of you barbarians to use force as the first and foremost option." Cyrus mocked. "It was easy for Scorpio to sneak up from under you and put you to sleep."

"That's very hypocritical for a king of savage invaders." Model Z spoke from Geo's pocket. He then floated out and next to Geo.

Cyrus responded, "Anyways you are not going to leave here soon. This room was built to allow things to get in but not out. I wouldn't want some hero to interfere with my battle plan." He made an evil laugh typical of villains and the screen turned off.

"He thinks he can hold us here. Let's go kid, we're gonna go buck wild!" Omega-xis shouted.

"Transcode! Mega Man!" Geo slashed his card.

Mega Man fired his buster at the wall. The beams dispersed on contact upon the metallic walls.

"Damn it!" Omega-xis roars as he slashes the wall with his claws. The smooth silver of the wall was hardly scratched.

"Stop it." Model Z interrupted. "It's pointless to waste energy."

"Sure, but how are we going to get out of here?" said Mega Man.

"If this room is indestructible from the inside, we'll attack it from the outside." explained Model Z.

Mega Man pulls out a Sticky Rain card and swipes it through his left arm. There was the sound of rain pelting the roof, but nothing else happened.

"How about a Time Bomb then!" Mega Man uses his Time Bomb card. A large hexagonal explosive was placed in front of Mega Man. The timer began ticking. 3…..2…1…. Boom!

"Argghhh!" The explosion blasted Mega Man to the other side to the wall, the force keep him stuck there for a few seconds before he fell down to the floor.

"What's going on? We can call rain, but we can't place anything on the other side." Omega-xis grumbled.

Mega Man slowly got up, the ringing in his ears, his distorted vision kept them from using any more attacks for the time being. "I honestly don't want to try doing that again." he said. Mega Man went through the battle cards in his possession and all of the cards that called attacks from the outside were too weak to penetrate the room.

"He thought this through." said Omega-xis. "Cyrus knows what we are lacking are and he doesn't feel shame abusing them. He probably knew what cards we had when we were brought here."

"Well we haven't Megamerged yet, so let's try it." Mega Man held Model Z in his hand. "Megamerge!" he shouted.

_Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. System Online_

The blue armor around his forearms and legs as well as his helm was replaced with red finned armor streamlined to maximum mobility yet strong as well.

Z Saber drawn, the red Mega Man stabs the blade into the wall. The energy gushing forth reflected and sparks flew. After a few minutes though they realized even the Z Saber couldn't cut through.

Suddenly Geo recalls his dream, a giant blue beam of light struck from the sky. Recalling it now, he remembers it with much more clarity. In the middle of all the destruction there was a lone figure standing.

"Ground Zero" Mega Man mumbled. "A blue beam of light split the sky and devastation fell on the ground."

"Hey Geo? What are you saying?" Omega-xis was confused.

"Mega, I'm going to need you to gather as much energy as you can. I think I've found a way out." said Mega Man.

Omega-xis was puzzled at first, but didn't bother asking since he was out of ideas as well.

"Heaven's Shining Supremacy! Tenshouha!" Mega Man punches the ground and everything turned white.

For a few minutes, he couldn't hear nor see anything, but after regaining his sight Mega Man was astonished. He found himself to be in the middle of a massive crater.

"Holy smokes." Omega-xis exclaimed. Mega Man crawled out of the crater and saw an endless dessert expanse before him.

"Did I do this?" asked Mega Man almost frightened.

Model Z responded, "No, this place was already a desert a long before we came."

"Honestly, what was that attack?" Omega-xis wondered.

"The truth is that our Megamerge maybe more connected than we think. Geo must have received some of my memories yet also reawaken them. Honestly I don't know, my creator never left any clues to what I really am." Model Z explained.

"Well none of that matters, what matters is that you are Model Z, our friend and companion." Mega Man smiled. "Besides it's because of that we could escape."

"I don't see any wave roads." said Omega-xis.

"Electromagnetic storms occur in the desert along with sandstorms. No one knows why but during that time, electronic equipment becomes useless." said Mega Man. "We will have to walk."

Mega Man wandered the desert, with a sandstorm raging around him he searched for shelter within the sands. Whether it be luck or fate, he stumbled upon an ancient ruin in the desert. He found refuge in the crumbling stone pyramid. The storm continued to blow for hours as Mega Man waited, keeping his wave change up in case of emergencies.

* * *

When the sandstorm subsided, Mega Man left the ruins. He made one last look at the faded inscriptions before turning his head to the sunlight. He went outside, but as soon as he did.

"Hey you…. What were you doing in there?" a familiar yet hostile voice said.

Mega Man looked behind him and saw someone standing on top of the pyramid. Black armor, red spine coils, white spiky hair, purple visor and right hand, as well as the most undeniable symbol of Mu inscribed in his chest.

"Rogue!?" Mega Man shouted.

Mega Man's new appearance caught Rogue off guard for a moment, but his stern face remains unmoving. "Even with a new paint job, I can still see that it's you there Mega Man."

"What are you doing here?" Mega Man asked.

Rogue replied, "I could ask you the same thing. There are Murian ruins in this desert."

"Where are we anyways?" asked Mega Man.

"The desert south of Whazzap, now that you know leave and don't come back." Rogue commanded.

Irritated, Mega Man clenched his fist, "I'm not leaving until you give more answers!"

"Answers? I don't owe you anything." Rogue was annoyed then he noticed a metal crest sticking out of Mega Man. He gave a sinister smile. "What perfect timing, just when the Mu Metal has finished its cycle. Laplace!" as if coming from the void itself, the black EM being appeared and transformed itself into a decorative cutlass.

"Looks like we got no choice." Omega-xis growled.

Mega Man loaded his cards, drew the Z Saber, it's green triangular blade at the ready, "Wave Battle! Ride On!"

With a great leap, Rogue flew from the top of the pyramid and slammed his sword at Mega Man. Mega Man knows this attack all too well; he leaped in to the air avoiding the slash. Upon hitting the sand massive waves of violet energy erupted from the earth.

Mega Man, with an aerodynamic turn he fires the mega buster down at Rogue. The shots kicked up sand formed a cloud around Rogue. Mega Man scanned the cloud carefully, watching for any movement.

"Too slow!" Rogue suddenly appeared above him and performed a downwards slash. Mega Man barely had enough time to parry the blade before it cleaved him in half. Now the blades clash with Rogue pressing his weight down sending the both of them crashing towards the sand, but Mega Man will hit first.

"Battle Card! Invisible" Mega Man vanished from sight. Rogue's sword passed through the air where Mega Man once was and he landed with a thud. In an instant he swung his sword backwards giving a sharp glare to Mega Man who had the Z Saber pointed towards Rogue.

Rogue smiled, "You're not the only one with battle cards." The sand cleared away to reveal a land mine.

"When did he…" before Mega Man could finish the fiery explosion knocked him into the air.

"It's over." Rogue jumped towards Mega Man and delivered his 4-hit combo. His right hook struck true at Mega Man's face, then his left, then his right. The wind was almost beaten out of Mega Man. Rogue's leg lit with the same energy as his hand; he quickly delivers a front flip kick knocking Mega Man plummeting to the ground.

Before his target could even touch the ground Rogue teleported there beforehand and performed a back flip kick on Mega Man. Something wet ejected from Mega Man's mouth and there was the loud cracking noise. The body flew and tumbled a few meters before it lies face up towards the scorching desert sun.

"Weak, it's been five years. Time has made you weak." Rogue glares down at Mega Man's body. Mega Man was barely breathing (Not that he has to) and the Mu Metal shines brilliantly over his Starforce Crest. "This will hurt."

Rogue mercilessly plunged his hand into Mega Man's chest reaching for the Mu Metal. "Ach!" Mega Man screamed. His entire body was having a spasm. Every nerve felt an endless torrent of pain like an ocean of needles washing over his body.

* * *

Inside Geo's subconscious, he sees his lift vanishing before his eyes. A horrible vision of everyone dying horrible gruesome deaths filled his mind. What is this? No. My friends. They… Sonia, Bud, Zack, Luna, Mom, Dad…..

It hurts….

There was only black as far as Geo could see.

The pain of being alone, the sadness of losing loved ones, the joy of friendship, the warmth made from bonds, all of it is vanishing from Geo.

* * *

With a powerful jerk, Rogue pulls out a shining silver metal crest from Mega Man. All the twitching and spasms ended leaving only a lifeless body behind.

Rogue clutched the Mu Metal in his hand feeling a great triumph yet melancholy towards his fallen rival. "Sayonara, Mega Man." he muttered to the wind.

He was about to leave but then a massive energy surged from Mega Man's body. It floated itself back to an upright position.

"What the, taking the Mu Metal should've killed you." Rogue said in astonishment.

Mega Man responded grimly, "Yeah, you did kill me. But even when everything was lost I remembered that I had all the more reasons to live. This isn't an ending you gave me. It's a new beginning!"

He drew his Z Saber and Rogue, his Laplace Blade. The two of them went for one last headlong charge screaming each others names.

"Rogue!" Mega Man swung.

"Mega Man!" Rogue swung as well. The two swords clashed like raging thunder. The sands flew in all directions. The swords swung and struck each other sending sparks flying.

At the height of the clash, Mega Man and Rogue leapt backwards. Violet energy envelops the Laplace Blade and emerald energy gathers in the Z Saber. They both slam with blades into the ground sending green and purple shockwaves at each other. The energies collide exploding in a blinding light.

When the dust cleared, Mega Man and Rogue were both barely standing using their swords to support themselves.

"Where does this power come from?" Rogue was breathing heavily. "Doesn't matter, I already have what I wanted you can have this victory Mega Man." He teleported away.

Mega Man grinned in triumph. Today sparked something inside him deep inside. It was a new beginning.

Chapter 8: End

* * *

**Author's Notes: So it's been a long time and I really wanted to give you guys something for Christmas so tadadada! Rogue battle! Point out any inconsistencies in the plot if you can since its been a long time since I started thinking about this. **

**Merry Christmas to you all and Happy Holidays. **

**P.S. If you see any religious sycophants out there let me know. I'll sent Zero after them. I really don't want to hear about the Jews suffering. **


	9. Chapter 9: She Hits Pretty Hard God Damn

Chapter 9: She Hits Pretty Hard God Dammit!

Three days have passed since the escaping Cyrus's confinement and battling with Rogue. On the night Geo returned home, he returned with several injuries. Omega-xis tried to cover for him saying that Geo and Bud got too carried away while playing football; however Geo's mother, Hope was still worried and insisted that he take time off school to rest.

"Boys will be boys." Kelvin said understandingly. But Geo knew that his father was more perceptive than that. He helped his son into bed and never asked about what happened, but he did say one thing before leaving the room.

"Don't make your mother cry. Otherwise I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget." Kelvin left leaving a strong message behind.

Geo's wounds have recovered but he was still at home resting. His friends emailed him over the last two days sending him his schoolwork and asking him why he was not coming to school. Still he did not wanted to worry his friend so he gave the "I have a fever excuse."

At the moment Geo, Omega-xis, and Model Z are in his room planning their next course of action.

"Good grief, I'm bored as hell here." Omega-xis whined. "Let's go bust some viruses."

Geo replied, "But mom will get worried if we leave without telling her." Omega-xis sighed and went back inside Geo's bio terminal to sleep. In his three days of boredom, Geo was tinkering with the device for all it's worth.

It was a slim rectangular box that is only 4in x 3in x 1in. shaped like one of those smart phones that Geo saw in a museum once during a school trip. It was a mystery why designers suddenly decided to use such an ancient design, but Geo hardly cared since it had much of the same functions as his Hunter -VG.

The bio terminal materialized a floating screen of adjustable size that is used as the interface as well as display. Several more screens could be materialized at once with no negative effect on processing speed.

He was examining a map of the world along with all of its wave roads. "Hey I've found the place we fought Solo." Geo pointed.

It was indeed south of Whazzap, a place in the great Netopian desert. It was hardly explored due to frequent sandstorms that disabled even EM waves. Model Z also marked the location where they escaped from Cyrus's prison.

"Calculating the distance and time it would bring us to and from Echo Ridge to Netopia. The enemy would have to use this road and this road….." Model Z mumbled. "Also factoring how long we've been knocked unconscious."

…..

Fuck it, he'll figure it out later when more information appears.

The next day Geo was staring blankly at the board as classes seemed to drag on longer than they are.

"Therefore the square root of 1337 is?" the teacher droned on and on until the lunch bell rang. It was a godsend because Geo had been feeling out of it since the morning. He walked to the cafeteria to get some food and sat at a nearby table. A couple minutes later, Bud and Zack came over looking slightly concerned.

Zack started the conversation. "Hey Geo, you've been looking off today. Is something the matter?"

"Yeah come on, you haven't touched your plate yet either." Bud followed up.

Geo sighed, "If I told you that the FM King and his brother are having a civil war and I'm caught in the middle would you believe me?"

"Eh!" the two both shouted at once. Everyone's attention was drawn to them. After the commotion died down, everyone in the cafeteria returned to what they were doing. Geo quickly shoved a sandwich into his mouth and motioned them to move outside. In the courtyard behind the school the three of them continued the discussion.

Geo finished, "And that about sums it up." He explained what happened over the last couple of days mentioning everything except for Solo and how he got the Mu Metal back because it didn't relate to Cyrus. Geo felt a little empty ever since the metal was gone, but he can't help but wonder what Solo was going to do with it.

"So Cyrus has gone rogue and he brought Scorpio along with him." Taurus remarked. "When I was still working for the King, I wouldn't stick my nose in his family matters but I did beat down a few of Cyrus's assassins."

"Guess this time he's got a game changing trump card." said Omega-xis.

Geo wondered, "How would you know this?"

"You know those rich paranoid nobles always ready to attack or defend, but never taking chances until they know they can win. Those types of people, I've seen and dealt with during my time on FM. It's not a very pleasant experience trust me." Omega-xis stated.

"Well I don't see any problems, we should just find this Cyrus guy and defeat him." said Bud.

Geo rebutted, "Yeah and that's the problem. We couldn't find him. We spent the last three days trying to trace Cyrus without much luck."

There was a brief silence before Geo spoke again, "Well I'm not giving up. My Brother needs my help and I am not going to let Cyrus have his way."

Omega-xis retorted, "Yeah now if only this bad feeling would go away." Geo could not understand what Omega-xis meant by that. The bell rang again signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"_How is the search coming along?" said a mysterious voice. _

"_We have found four so far. Just what are these things?" replied another voice. _

"_Good work, our leader shall be very pleased to hear of your findings." the mysterious voice reached out a hand from the shadows to claim the items. Its presence vanished along with the items._

_There was a sigh, "Man that guy always creep me out hiding in the shadows like that. I'm not even sure if I want to do this anymore, but it pays well for now at least. All right men, time to pack up." _

_There was the sound of workers moving about._

* * *

_Afterwards_

"Mr. Stelar! Please keep your wizard silent or I will have to remove him from your possession." the teacher scolded. Geo frantically shakes his terminal telling Omega-xis to wake up. His snoring could be heard loudly from it.

Geo tapped the device on his desk a few times, "Come on, you never snore this loud at home." Omega-xis's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, this? Well this is how I sleep when I'm bored." said Omega-xis. Geo rolled his eyes and saw that he was the center of attention for the whole class. People were giggling to the side.

_That's the great Mega Man? Wow, he is just a normal guy when there's no one to fight._

_He does seem to be a lot less impressive when he's not fighting evil. _

"I'm sorry, but could you leave the classroom until things settle down?" said the Teacher. While that may be a question, there was only one answer. Geo apologized and went outside.

Geo stood outside the door for five minutes before going back inside. Classes went on as usual until the end of the day where Geo had to clean the room for disturbing class. It was nothing too difficult except scrubbing the floors but for the most part the students keep the school clean.

"Well kid it's time to have some fun." Omega-xis said enthusiastically.

Geo groaned, "Because of you the teacher gave me an extra assignment on classical literature."

"So you have to read a few more pages so what?" Omega-xis didn't seem to care for Geo's academic problems. "Hey don't you have kendo practice or something? You've skipped out on all your clubs for a while now." he reminded Geo.

Startled by the sudden reminder, Geo quickly ran to the gym. After giving a long winded apology to Ms. Walker, she allowed Geo to stay as long as he attended at least three days a week. "Why am I even doing this?" Geo muttered to himself.

Model Z replied, "Many reasons, first it's good exercise, second I heard colleges are more likely to accept you if you are good at a sport, third I don't like your sloppy swordsmanship."

"Well I don't really have to use swords all the time when I battle." Geo retorted. An empty lie that Omega-xis and Model Z saw through, in reality half of Geo's battle cards were sword type or at least close range cards because of his natural lack of a melee weapon.

That aside, during practice Geo could keep up with everyone else in the room but the team captain had to constantly correct his form. Drills consisted of meditation, vertical swings, stretches, step combos etc.

"It's not about how strong you swing it. It's about how precise." said the captain. After the drills he called everyone to the center for sparring. The members explained that everyday two people were selected to fight each other for practice and competition. Since Geo stood out the most today he felt that he would obviously be selected and he did.

The next person was this girl that Geo saw on the first day of school. _What's her name?_ Geo thought, but he couldn't quite remember. He looked around and saw the others talking to the captain.

"Hey isn't this a bit unfair?" asked one of the members. "I mean he just came back and now your making him spar against her?"

"Don't worry about it. It will be a good lesson for all the ditchers." said Ms. Walker. The coach gave a smile. Geo wasn't sure if it meant that she knew he was going to lose or she's just screwing with him, but Geo knew this wasn't going to end well.

The captain motions the match to start. The girl bowed and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you. My name is Hideyoshi Akito."

Geo did the same following the rules of conduct, "Likewise, my name is Geo Stelar."

Practice equipment materialized on them. A helmet with a caged face guard, traditional samurai armor with wrist guards and boots with plated ankle guards.

_This feels exactly like armor he got with Model Z._ Geo thought. The armor is placed in the exact places except for the shoulders where there is none to increase flexibility. Although what surprised Geo the most was the weapon, it was a katana, a literally sharp materialized katana.

"Um isn't this a little dangerous?" Geo raised his hand questionably.

Akito answered, "Relax this won't kill you. You're Mega Man are you not?"

"I don't think that's the point, being Mega Man has nothing to do…." before Geo could finish his sentence the match has started with Akito delivering the first strike. A hard downward slash that Geo barely avoided by strafing to the left. She followed with a series of thrust attacks that Geo had to deflect quickly while also taking steps backwards to increase the distance between them.

Geo managed to separate himself from his opponent but she was also out of his sword's reach. "You can't win a sword fight by keeping your distance." said Omega-xis. Geo already knew this and rushed forward swinging his katana like he would as Mega Man. The blade was parried several times before Geo made his first blunder.

He performed a strong slash downwards hoping to end it quick, but Akito deftly dodged to the right and slashed Geo's left arm while he was stuck in his swinging position. It only struck the armored part but it hurt, as useful as armor is in a battle it doesn't help against the laws of physics. The force moved Geo's hand and he took two steps back to recover.

"One point!" The captain announced. Two more strikes until Geo loses.

"Hey kid I don't think going buck wild on her is gonna help." said Omega-xis.

Model Z followed, "Don't make needless movements. Just dodge and attack."

Hoping to get a second strike in, Akito thrusts her katana overextending herself. Geo quickly used this chance to dodge to the side and quickly stab her chest plate pushing her back.

"One point!" The captain announced again. This time it was for Geo.

"Ugh, that was my mistake." Akito seemed a bit upset. She held her katana in a sheathed position and took a stance. Enough action movies have taught Geo that she is going to draw. Geo readied his defense.

"Hah!" Akito shouted and dashed forward. Geo knew where the swing is going to go and parried it, but he didn't know that there was a second part. Akito slid her foot back and spun quickly to strike Geo's unguarded side. He swore he saw sparks as the blade hit, but he didn't have time for that as he was knocked to the floor.

"Two points!" the captain shouted. Geo's public image is being cut down with each strike.

"She hits way too hard to be a rookie." Geo grunted. Akito prepares another draw.

Geo did the same, "Two can play at this game." he said.

The two dashed towards each other with blades at the ready, their first swing parried each other now it all comes down to the follow up.

Geo quickly tried to pull back his katana to swing again, but just then Akito stomps her foot down pulled her katana back and quickly thrust Geo's wrist making him drop his weapon.

"Three points, Akito is the victor!" the captain announced.

Geo remembered, "Wait, isn't the match supposed to be over with two points?"

"Oh, Akito just prefers to have a perfect win but I guess it wasn't so perfect since you landed a hit on her." the captain replied. The school's general respect for him dropped though.

With that practice was over and it quickly got dark soon afterwards. Geo took the wave bus home commenting on how bad he must have been.

"Don't worry I agree with you on the part that she's good for her age, but still after all our battles." said Omega-xis.

"Well I was only fighting to stay alive." Geo replied.

Omega-xis said smugly, "Well good for us we now have a new villain for us to beat. No time to get rusty."

Geo sighed, it's not like Omega-xis is ever going to help him do his homework or anything.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"_The FM King's armies have found us." said someone._

"_Are the preparations ready?" someone else replied. _

"_Of course, we just need lord Cyrus to give the order." _

_Cyrus sits upon a large throne his cold glare showing no visible emotion. "Prepare for battle. We'll engage them on Earth. The time has come, we no longer need to hide, we can fight a war on the frontlines." _

_Cheers and shouts filled the room._

_Cyrus had a devilish smile, "Come Cepheus, you shall die along with the Earth." _

Chapter 9: End

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the very long update. I've been busy with stuff. SATs are bullshit and I don't have time for pretty much all my video games much less fan fiction writing. **

**I'm also looking for a beta reader. P.M. me if you are willing but the updates are going to be long. **

**By the way leave your opinions in the reviews, I'm always looking for ways to improve and I'll tell you now, I listen to your reviews. I actually refer to the reviews, the wikia, and the previous chapters when I work on a new one and I Google pretty much every other concept that I introduce in the story so I'm actually learning a lot of random trivia. **

**LOL, Google is an actual verb in the dictionary. But I digress. **

**Yeah so this is centered about epic battles and stuff. This is TJU and I love Mega Man. **


	10. Chapter 10: Peaceful Days are Over

**AN: Anyone here pumped for Spring 2013 anime? I know I am. :D**

**Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo was awesome. It was a fall 2012 but I'd recommend it to all audiences. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Peaceful Days are Over

**Space Station: Peace**

In the space station that Kelvin once used to travel to Planet FM, although it was torn apart during the battle with Mega Man and Andromeda; Cepheus had ordered the reconstruction of the station and uses it to symbolize the relationship between the Earth and FM.

Currently he is using it as his base of operations against Cyrus orbiting the sun near the Earth.

"Your majesty, our scouts have found Cyrus and his army." reported an FM soldier.

"Army? Cyrus only had a few of his conspirators when he rebelled." replied Cepheus in anger yet surprise.

An alarm goes off. Everyone was startled by the loud siren but most of all they quickly went to identify the cause.

"Report!" Cepheus commanded.

The soldier shouted, "There's a massive amount of debris heading towards Earth. They're going to fall through the atmosphere. The damage to the Earth would be extensive should they fall."

Cepheus slammed his fist onto his throne, "Blast him! Cyrus has made the first move. All units begin pursuit!"

* * *

**Derelict Space Probe**

Along with all the other things entering the Earth, Cyrus hides in a once dead probe used to explore space.

"My lord, we shall enter the Earth's atmosphere in approximately two hours." said his soldier.

Cyrus gives a dissatisfied grunt, "Such primitive technology, of course could only have been made by humans. It would be much faster if we simply used the wave road to go to Earth."

"That would be most unwise." replied Scorpio. "The wave roads are monitored by the current FM King and using the wave roads will not only draw massive amounts of attention, but also force us into narrow choke points since they can easily limit the number of roads."

Cyrus dislikes it when subordinates talk back to him, but Scorpio did make a point and the fact that he was being paid for his service, not his loyalty made Cyrus more lenient towards Scorpio.

Two hours until it begins.

* * *

**Echo Ridge: Vista Point**

The stars illuminate the night sky as Geo and Omega-xis as well as Model Z watched the heavens.

"Shouldn't we head back now? It's getting dark." said Omega-xis. "Besides don't you have homework to do?"

Geo replied, "I did some of it here already. Still even on Earth, outer space is still as amazing as ever." He continued admiring the stars. The silence of the night was broken by the sounds of incoming footsteps.

Their attentions turn to the person behind them. A cheerful girl with a smile that lights the sky, Sonia appears.

"I thought I'd find you here." said Sonia. She slowly walked up the stairs to the platform where Geo was and leaned on the rail. "Do you remember? This is where we first met."

Remembering the past, Geo could remember finding her behind the train. "Yeah, I do. You were the one begging me to hide you."

Sonia giggled, "And you were the one talking to yourself using your transer. But then again that was Omega-xis."

Geo's expression shifted a bit. "So Sonia, what are you doing here?"

"You make it sound like you don't want to see us. Even though poor Sonia here was worried because you haven't gone to school lately." Lyra said playfully.

"So uh Omega, I heard you and Model Z combined." she said it suggestively.

Omega-xis growls, "Now listen here..." They continued to argue.

Geo said apologetically, "Sorry that I made you worry."

Sonia frowned, "Well you could have at least responded to my e-mails."

Geo checked his bio terminal and found an astronomical amount of mails from Sonia and his friends. He felt stupid that he didn't check earlier. He felt surprised by all the mails. He felt happy that people cared. But he felt annoyed by the sheer amount as well.

"You know you've changed a lot." Sonia looked up at the sky. "It's been five years now. We're high school students now. Back then you were all alone, afraid to make bonds only to lose them. You shut yourself in and closed off your feelings. Then again, I was the same as you."

Geo continued to listen quietly, his eyes fixed upon Sonia. _Sonia..._ He thought.

"But now, you have friends. We have friends. Friends that will share our joy our sorrow. We don't have to live in the depths of our loneliness. You were the first person I formed a brotherband with."

"And you were my first as well." said Geo.

"So why? Why is it that I feel you are shouldering all of the burden?" Sonia stared deeply at Geo. There was worry in her eyes but more than that something else.

_I know. That's not what I want to say but I know. It is because I want to keep you away from danger. Because I want to protect all the people I love. It was because of you, Bud, Zack, and Prez that I am here today. Which is why I can't bear to lose any of you. I'm doing this because this is the only thing I can do._ Geo's expression darkens as he clenches his fist.

"Ever since that time when we fought Scorpio, I felt powerless always depending on you to save me. I don't know what's going on that you are hiding from me, but if you are going to fight more tough enemies like those then I want to be helpful to you." Sonia declared. "I will become stronger!"

Geo could not conceal his concerns. Model Z stepped in for him, "If she is serious about this then it is not our right to object."

There was nothing Geo could say to refute that.

"Of course, well said." Lyra replied. "We can't always be the damsel in distress."

"All right, but you have to promise me that you'll come back to us." said Geo.

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Sonia said jokingly.

Omega-xis responded, "Looks like they'll be fine. Let's go home, I'm beat."

Geo took one last look at the stars before leaving, there he notices a shooting star.

"Wow! A shooting star. Did you make a wish?" Sonia asked.

"My wish already came true." Geo answered coolly. "Wait." He continued to look at the sky. The shooting star was still there and it came closer and closer almost as if approaching them.

"That's not a shooting star!" Omega-xis shouted.

Model Z shouted, "Everyone get down!"

Geo quickly grabbed Sonia by her sweater and dragged her down. The "shooting star" flew over them as a flaming streak. The two of them felt the heat of its passage. It flew over to the next city and crashed. As soon as Geo and Sonia were about to look up.

**BOOM**

"Ah! What's happening?" Sonia screamed.

There was a huge explosion that could be seen from Vista Point. Everyone stared in shock at the blast. They regained their senses after the explosion died down.

"This is bad." said Omega-xis.

"You're right." Lyra agreed.

"What's going on?" Geo asked. He was still startled by the sudden explosion.

"I don't know but I sense EM waves coming from there." Omega-xis answered. "We'd better check it out."

_Danger Noise Wave Detected_

The alarm on Geo's terminal rang. He quickly put on his visualizer and saw the wave roads covered in noise.

"We'll have to get there on foot." Geo started running down the stairs, leaving Vista Point, and heading towards the crash site.

Sonia followed, "Wait up!"

The place wasn't very far as they could see crowds of people escaping on the roads. Most people flooded the streets, the noise made it impossible for vehicles to move. The city was a cacophony of sirens, screams, and chaos. Geo looked back to see Satella Police cars stuck in traffic while officers were being overwhelmed by the riotous mobs.

As Geo and Sonia approached the crater less and less people got in the way. Finally they made it to ground zero of the explosion. They thought it would be some kind of meteorite but instead what they found was a broken down satellite that looked like it died years ago.

Geo slowly approached the object carefully examining it, "Hmm, what's thiis?"

"Get away from that thing!" Model Z shouted. Geo took a step back and was surprised as EM bodies started pouring out of the wreckage. After they materialized, Geo took a good look at them. They didn't appear to be viruses yet not an FMian either. They had blue plated armor covered the wrists, ankles, and chest of their humanoid form.

Their heads are robot helmets with only a huge red eye in the center that is just a big as its face. The unprotected areas were connected with EM energy. The right arm was a simple looking buster rifle.

"Who are they?" Sonia asked.

Lyra responded, "Bad news." The enemies started firing indiscriminately, attacking anything that moves and destroying and buildings in their way as well.

"Let's do this, Mega! Model Z!" Geo shouted.

"Yeah!" Omega-xis roared and transformed into his wizard adapter and flew towards Geo's left hand. Geo caught him and grasped Model Z with his right.

He crossed his arms, "Transcode! Mega Man!" Nothing happens.

"Huh? Why isn't it working?" Geo said. He quickly ducked down as his attackers fired a volley of plasma at him.

"Geo stop screwing around!" Sonia shouted angrily. "Transcode! Harp Note!" Pink EM waves engulf her as she emerges as Harp Note. Her signature guitar at the ready. Her song echoing through the streets stopping their attackers.

"We'll do this the old fashioned way." shouted Omega-xis.

Geo got back into his stance, "Got it! EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar! On Air!"

_Biolink Established! M.E.G.A. Systems Online!_

The biometal and wizard adapter disappeared into data. He attached his bio terminal on his arm. The Transcode Card transformed.

_Transcode 021: Mega Man Zero_

He swiped the card across his terminal and it glowed with a shining white light. Crimson armored boots going up to his knees formed as well as crimson wrist guards. Omega-xis has been streamlined into the left arm and Model Z formed the finned helmet with a green triangular crystal on the forehead. The Star Force Emblem remained and his visualizer became a retracting red visor over the helm. His long blonde hair flowed out in a quick burst like golden wings.

"I'm feeling stronger for some reason." said Mega Man.

Model Z replied, "A synchronized fusion results in a more powerful result than simply overlapping them. Let's do this from now on."

"Anytime you're ready. The show will end without you." Harp Note called.

Mega Man retorted, "Not a chance!" A small handgun materialized in his left hand. He fired several shots alternating with his original buster for double the rapid fire.

The enemies were not very durable as they quickly fell to a barrage of energy blasts and shock notes. The remaining foes continued to fire at Mega Man out of desperation.

Mega Man quickly dashed up to a group of three and materialized his Z saber. With one swing he severed all three of them. The EM energy from their corpses vanished into the air. Harp Note leapt to a tall building and sang her Pulse Song paralyzing all enemies in the area. They were helpless as Mega Man cut them down one by one until no one was left.

After the area had been cleared Harp Note hopped down back to Mega Man. "Well that was easy." she said triumphantly.

"I feel kinda bad for them now." said Omega-xis.

Mega Man responded, "Just who were those guys?"

"I don't know, but I couldn't hear any pulse from them." Harp Note seemed worried.

Mega Man wondered what a pulse was but that was quickly answered by Lyra.

"Pulse is exactly like what a heartbeat is to a human. Most EM beings can't hear it, but as a warrior who specializes in sound attacks this is second nature." said Lyra.

_Incoming Call..._

Mega Man answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Geo! Where are you? This is an emergency!" it was Ace screaming into the phone._

"I'm at..." before he could respond.

"_Never mind that. This is a world wide emergency. Old space probes, satellites, debris and other space junk from a long time ago is falling back to Earth!" _

Mega Man and Harp Note looked up at the sky to see hundreds of shooting stars streak across the night sky.

"_We'll figure something out at WAZA but you've got to shoot as many of them down as you can. They must not hit the Earth!" _

"That's a pretty tall order you got there." said Omega-xis.

"_I know, but you are one of the few people I can count on." the call ended._

Mega Man began charging his busters and fired at the next one he saw. The object blew apart from the blast and disintegrated before it hit anything.

"Come on Harp Note let's go!" Mega Man called.

"Right!" she replied.

The two of them took to the wave road, shooting down the stars in the sky.

* * *

_So here begins the end of peaceful days for humanity. _

_The ordeals one must overcome._

_Judgement Day draws near. _

Chapter 10: End

**AN: Well I guess this is coming early, but that is because I have nothing to do at the moment. Not really I have a ton of crap to do, but I'm feeling the inspiration to update fast again. After finishing a romance anime I can't help but wonder how they can fit so many lines of dialogue and keep it interesting. **

**I'm actually trying to extend the chapter lengths little by little but the dialogue method may or may not work, but I like how it adds more depth to the characters. I also know that the transition in the story may be quick and a bit steep, but please bear with it until I find out what to do with the in between chapters. **

**I feel great every time I watch a masterpiece. ****Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo. ****Please watch it, it is a romantic comedy that is not as cliche as you think. **

**Things I look forward to: **

**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **

**Suisei no Gargantia**

**Majestic Prince**

**Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge**

**Actually the list is really long so I'm going to stop here. **

**To all my readers, thank you for reading and please write a review. Peace out.**

**P.S. I'm more of a Mashiro person don't hate. to (someoneyouknow)**


	11. Chapter 11: Power

Chapter 11: Power

The sky was falling.

High above the Earth's atmosphere debris loaded with Cyrus's EM army continued to fall into the blue planet. They left streaks of flame in their passing.

Meanwhile in his command center, Cepheus orders his troops, "Minimize all damage towards the Earth, set course for maximum alignment, calculate gravitational orbit, ready the main cannon!"

The space station revealed several laser emitters from its sides and two particularly large ones in front. Originally the lasers were only meant to clear asteroids that got in the way during travel but when charged with EM energy, they prove to be deadly siege weapons.

"Targets shall be within effective range in 10 seconds." called the operator. Cepheus continued to stare at the main monitor intently waiting for his chance.

"Fire" he commanded. Soon the lasers on the side of the space station unleashed a powerful broadside towards the debris. Red beams of light streaked over the planet vaporizing everything that it touched.

"Report!" Cepheus ordered.

The operator responded, "80% of enemies have been destroyed. The remainders are outside of our attack range and will safely enter the Earth."

"Pursue them." Cepheus commanded. However just before the station could move, something shook it from the outside.

"Enemy attack!" a soldier shouted. "We can't move the station until they're gone!"

Cepheus mobilized his troops to deal with attackers. The battle continued for a while. "This is just a diversion." said Cepheus to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Mega Man and Harp Note continued to fight against the unknown invaders.

"Just how many are there?" Harp Noted shouted, annoyed by the sheer number of enemies. The two of them were hiding behind a ruined building while the humanoid cyclops like enemies fired from the other side.

"I don't know but we've got to stop them." said Mega Man. Battle Card: Air Spread… His arm transformed into a spread gun and fired once into the crowd. The blast scattered the foes into bits and pieces.

Just when things cleared up, a large satellite flew over them and into the distance. The explosion from its impact was so massive it blew Mega Man and Harp Note off their feet.

"You alright?" Mega Man held out his hand to Harp Note.

Harp Note grabbed on and got up, "I'm fine, but that explosion."

"I know." Mega Man continued onwards towards the impact area.

In the center of the massive crater a single being emerged from the wreckage.

"So this is Earth. Quite the desolate planet if I do say so myself." he looked at the surrounding area.

Soon after, Mega Man and Harp Note arrived on the scene. The being glared at them and scoffed, "You're late."

Standing in the middle of the crater was none other than Cyrus, the EM being responsible for this mess. Mega Man and Harp Note readied their weapons.

"Cyrus, why are you doing this?" Mega Man asked. Cyrus merely laughed.

"For the glory of the FM race, I shall conquer all in the universe. Don't feel that this planet is something special it's just a stepping stone. Of course crushing my soft hearted brother is a bonus." Cepheus said maniacally.

"Says the one with half an army." Omega-xis retorted.

Cepheus responded, "Those peons are replaceable." he gathered some energy in his hands into a blue orb. With a single wave, the orb scattered into several of those soldiers they fought a while ago.

"That isn't possible." Harp Note was surprised.

Cyrus waved his hand again and the soldiers disappeared. "I don't need an army, with my power I'll crush all who oppose me. Bow down before your king!"

Harp Note said angrily, "This guy is just full of himself. Let's take him down."

"I guess I have no choice." said Mega Man.

Cyrus raised his hand, "Rebelling against your king is punishable by death!" Lightning rained down from the sky at Mega Man.

He quickly dodged and retaliated with several buster shots. Harp Note strafed to the side and fired off shock notes as well. Cyrus didn't move at all as the attacks hit.

"Peasants." Cyrus was unharmed. He gathered energy into his finger, drew a circle in the air with it and suddenly a blue ring of light formed around Mega Man and Harp Note. The ring squeezed them tightly preventing them from moving.

"Ugh, what is this?" Harp Note struggled to break free, but it was in vain. The two of them were shocked by electricity when they tried to break free.

Battle Card: Jet Attack…. Mega Man's left arm became a bird like device and he held the Z Saber in the other. With a burst of speed he dashed towards Cyrus holding the saber to the side. As he passed through with break neck speed the saber was supposed to cut clean through him.

Despite that the saber was stopped by a shield of some kind. Cyrus yawned and repelled Mega Man with ease.

"What is this guy?" Mega Man asked. "Nothing works."

"Well I should end this. I am busy after all." Cyrus took out a small fragment of some sort.

"That's….. " Model Z was cut short by the next thing Cyrus did.

An evil aura surrounded Cyrus and bolstered his power. He drew his arms back and a ball of violet energy formed in front of him. Mega Man and Harp Note could feel it. This was in a different league than his other attacks. The orb fluctuated wildly and purple lightning bolts lashed out at anything nearby.

"Kid we gotta run!" Omega-xis shouted in panic.

"Sonia get out of here!" Lyra shouted.

The two of them stood there trembling.

"I can't my feet won't move." said Harp Note.

"If we don't stop him here then…" Mega Man gathered his courage, gritted his teeth, "Everyone lend me your strength." he muttered to himself. With that he took a final charge towards Cyrus ignoring the lightning bolts.

Cyrus laughed, "Fool! Take this! The Final Cannon: Ragnarok!" His hand moved towards the sphere and unleashed the power stored within.

Chapter 11: End

**AN: Ok this was a short chapter after a very long time and I'm sorry I'm just lazy right now. I'm also suffering from extreme writer's bloc and the inability to express myself properly. It never seems to come out right whenever I type it out. Anyways read a review and thank you for putting up with me.**


End file.
